Dos corazones unidos
by Maitechu
Summary: Ryoma y Sakuno se encuentran en su ultimo año escolar. Pero a pesar de la emocion de esta nueva etapa de su vida, ni en sus mas locos sueños, imaginaron que de un día para otro comenzaria una cuenta regresiva que cambiaria sus vidas por completo...
1. cap 1:Una vida tranquila

**_ Dos corazones unidos_**

**_Ryoma y Sakuno se encuentran en su ultimo año escolar, y ambos tienen 17 años. Ryoma sigue siendo un chico frio, pero Sakuno ah logrado desenvolverse mas y ya no es tan timida, pero aun sigue tartamudeando frente a Ryoma. Pero a ninguno de los dos se les hubiera ocurrido pensar que toda su vida podria cambiar de un momento para otro..._**

**_Hola!, este es mi primer fic, y es sobre la pareja de Sakuno y Ryoma, si!, un ryosaku!, para los amantes de estas historias les aviso que habrá muchos momentos ryosakus!, pero primero lo primero, hay que comenzar la historia!_**

**_pro antes tengo qeu hacer algunas aclaraciones: * significa que la parsona esta pensando..creo que anda mas, ah, si, acostumbro a hacer caritas con las letras del teclado (ejemplo: n_n, ¬¬, etc), asiqeu si no le ven un significado a algo que puse porque no es una palabra, intenten verlo como una expresion del rostro._**

**_bueno ahora si, el disclaimer..._**

_Disclaimer: los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, son creación de __Konomi Takeshi ;D_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_RIIIIING!_

_-hmm… -un adormilado Ryoma iso un esfuerzo sobre humano para lograr posar su mano sobre el despertador y asi apagarlo._

_Hecho esto se dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados por la voz de su prima que lo llamaba desde el comedor._

_-Ryoma!, se te va a hacer tarde!, ya estás cambiado?_

_Se levanto y se vistió lentiiisimo. Luego bajo a desayunar._

_-ehhh que haces? Con sueño?- pregunto el padre divertido_

_-no molestes-dijo Ryoma entre dientes, que aun estaba molesto por tener que levantarse temprano_

_-ehh vamos, que comienza un nuevo ciclo escolar, hay que estar contentos_

_-no tanto…_

_Hacia ya 3 dias que habían comenzado las clases, pero Ryoma un no se volvia a acostumbrar al hecho de tener que levantarse temprano_

_-estaras mas con amigos-dijo la prima- te divretiras ya veras Ryoma-kun..._

_-ahh…_

_-tu siempre igual- dijo resignado su padre y volvio a hojear la revista qeu tenia en sus manos_

_Luego de desayunar Ryoma se fue al colegio__, y cuando llego se encontro con que varias estudiantes adornaban el colegio con guirnaldas y otras cosas_

_-que rayos…- comenzó a decir Ryoma_

_-debe ser porque la fiesta de bienvenida para los de primer año será pronto, parece ser que ya comenzaron los preparativos…-dijo uno de sus compañeros de clases que acababa de llegar_

_Ryoma siguió caminando sin prestar atención dejando atrás a su compañero, pero algo lo detuvo..._

_-Ryoma-sama!-un grito histerico se escucho detras de él_

_Ohh, conocía esa voz…__**.**__ Se dio vuelta y vio que Tomoka y sakuno entraban en el colegio en ese momento_

_-tomo-chan…-dijo una tímida sakuno con una gota en la cabeza viendo a su amiga_

_-genial, lo que me faltaba-dijo Ryoma__-que quieres?_

_-buenos dias!_

_-b-buenos dias-repitio sakuno con una dulce sonrrisa_

_-ahh...buenos dias-respondio Ryoma aparentando indiferencia_

_-no estas contento por comenazr las clases? _

_-ryoma-me da igual…-dijo y siguió caminando tranquilo_

_-pero si es nuestro ultmio año de clases!-replico tomoka, y luego miro a Sakuno- va a ser genial_

_Sakuno sonrrio y miro de reojo a Ryoma, y un leve sonrrojo asomo por sus mejillas_

_-bueno...sakuno-chan vamonos, las vacaciones estuvieron muy movidas, hay tantas cosas que contarte,__ vamos! Te pondré al corriente!_

_El timbre sonó y todos entraron a clases, Ryoma y sakuno ya estaban en el ultimo año de secundaria, y nuevas cosas aguardaban este ultimo y emocionante año escolar. O no tan escolar? _

_Mientras las clases transcurrían normalmente, en la casa de Ryoma, ya vacía, la televisión seguía prendida en el canal de noticias, donde una mujer contaba los últimos sucesos_

_-si, como lo han escuchado, hay una amenaza de bomba en la región de Tokio, pero no se sabe el lugar exacto, lamentablemente lo unco que ha dicho el hombre al contarcarse al centro de policías de la región de Tokio ah sido el siguiente mensaje: Una bomba estallara en Tokio dentro de un mes, les desafio a encontrarla…_

___.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Fin __del primer capi!, se que no fue tan interesante , pero es el comienzo!, los capis se volverán mas interantes a medida que transcurra la historia, si l__es gusto dejen reviews!, asi me motivan a seguir la historia!_**

**_bye byee!_**


	2. cap 2: un escuadron de detectives!

**hola!**

**buaa no hubo ninun review *maite llorando***

***cambia de emocion, maite con ojitos de estrella* pero bueno!, no immporta!, me prometi que iva a temrinar la historia y asi lo voy a hacer!**

**aca traigo el segundo capi por si quieren leerlo, la cosa se va poniendo mas interesante jujuju *O***

**bueno, el disclaimer...**

disclaimer- los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen...si...asi de simple

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2: Un escuadrón de detectives!**

Ese día las clases transcurrieron normalmente, hasta la hora de salida…

-saku-chan!

-eh?, que sucede?

-has escuchado?

-que cosa?-pregunto sin entender Sakuno

-lo dijeron ayer en las noticias!, no lo viste?, un delincuente pondrá una bomba en alguna parte de Tokio y explotara dentro de un mes!

Todos voltearon a ver a Tomoka, pero quien no?, si lo había gritado a los 4 vientos….

-QUE!- se escucho a coro en el salón, y algunas voces que decían "si si yo lo vi" " no puedo creerlo"

Las chicas no prestaron atención y continuaron hablando

-estas segura de eso tomo-chan?

-si si, mas que segura, no se sabe si la bomba fue colocada aun, pero se sabe cuando explotara, asique todavía pueden hacer algo

-si no saben dónde va a estar ubicada la bomba no sirve de anda saber cuando explotara

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Ryoma, que estaba sentado en su asiento, y al parecer no le daba mucha importancia al asunto

-pero Ryoma-sama!, esto es serio, mira si explota en el colegio?

-no es muy probable que explote en el colegio, el hombre ese debe ya tener un objetivo en particular, y no ganaría nada haciendo explotar al colegio…

Sakuno miro a su compañero sorprendida, desde cuando Ryoma se ponía a analizar las cosas de esa manera?, pero…se veía muy guapo cuando pensaba…**.** Sacudió la cabeza, ese no era el momento para pensar en eso.

-YA SE!

Ryoma y Sakuno voltearon a ver a Tomoka

-que cosa tomo-chan?

-hagamos un club de detectives!

-yo paso-dijo tranquilo Ryoma

-y para que haríamos eso?- pregunto Sakuno

-como que para que?, investigaremos los sucesos, seremos detectives! Emocionante no?

-para anda- contesto Ryoma aburrido

-peeeeroooo

-ya ya si el no quiere hacerlo no podemos obligarlo- intento explicar Sakuno a Tomoka

Ryoma volteo a verla, y suspiro resignado

-esta bien

Ambas jóvenes se voltearon a vero

- Jugare con ustedes a los detectives-dijo, y se apresuro a añadir- solo porque no quiero seguir escuchando tus gritos-dijo refiriéndose a Tomoka, a quien le parecían brillar los ojos de la emoción

Los demás ya se habían ido retirando, y ahora ya solo quedaban elos 3

-bueno entonces esta decidido, somos detectives!- grito Tomoka presa de la emoción

-huy viva, que emoción- contesto sarcásticamente Ryoma

-lo que debemos hacer primero es ir a la central de policías-explico Tomoka

-no creo que nos sea de mucha ayuda ir ahí- replico suavemente Sakuno

-es verdad, somos niños, no nos dirán nada- reconoció Ryoma

-bueno, y entonces que?

-escuche que hay un detective muy bueno en la ciudad, y si vamos a visitarlo? es solo 1 o 2 años más grande que nosotros, pero se ah ganado fama de ser muy buen detective- explico Sakuno dulcemente, a lo que Ryoma acepto, de acuerdo con el plan de la joven

-pero hoy yo no puedo…que tal si van ustedes?- dijo resignada Tomoka

-porque?

- Tengo cosas que hacer hoy, pero luego me cuentan dale?- dijo saliendo rápidamente en el salón con una sonrisa

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso, Sakno empezó a ponerse nerviosa estando a solas con Ryoma,

-bueno, nos vamos?- pregunto el joven levantándose de su asiento

-s-si- respondió Sakuno sonrojada

El camino a al agencia de detectives de ese chico fue algo silencioso, Ryoma no hablaba y Sakuno estaba demasiado nerviosa como para empezar una conversación.

Cuando llegaron vieron que era una casa vieja, pero al fin y al cabo ya estaban ahí, asique tocaron la puerta. Luego de unos segundos e escucharon pasos y se abrió la puerta, un joven apuesto, de aparentemente la misma edad que ellos o un poco mas.

-hola!, perdón por la tardanza estaba haciendo unas cosas- los miro- necesitan algo?

-b-bueno...esto…

-queremos hablarte sobra un caso en especial

El joven pareció sorprendido por la respuesta tan decidida del joven, asique decidió haceros pasar

-pasen, aunque…no eh limpiado mucho…

Loa izo pasar y se sentaron en el salón, estaba oscuro hasta que el joven premio la luz, fue entonces que pudieron ver mejor el lugar, era bastante espacioso y viejo, había algunos sillones grandes, una mesa bajita de madera y un sillón individual, claro, además de algunos muebles y lámparas.

El joven se sentó en el sillón individual

-perdonen mi descortesía, mi nombre es utsugi, ahora si, de que querían hablarme?- pregunto viendo a Sakuno, quien se sonrojo un poco

-bueno…usted sabe de la amenaza de bomba no es así?

-ah eso?, si el inspector me ah dicho algo, pero que sucede?

-vamos a encontrarla-dijo cortante Ryoma, Utsugi pareció sorprenderse

-quieren encontrarla?, porque?

-porque si

-no tiene sentido

-yo dije lo mismo

-eh?

-emm, nada- Dijo por fin Sakuno, que se había quedado escuchando al charla de ambos

-bueno, como sea- prosiguió Utsugi- podría decirles algo, pero es peligroso meterse con este tipo de hombre, además, no veo porque quieren encontrarla

-por favor- pidió Sakuno

-bueno, pero me parece una estupidez, si de seguir ni siquiera saben desactivara, o me equivoco?

Sakuno y Ryoma se quedaron callados

-y solo quieren encontrarla?, no es algo tonto?

-solo queremos estar enterados nada mas…- dijo Sakuno

-bueno, les diré, cuando se izo esa llamada…

La plática fue cortada por el sonido del teléfono del hogar, el chico se paro de inmediato y atendió

-Hola?...si soy yo…que dices?, jamás…- en ese momento aprecio resignarse-está bien…te daré mi celular- comenzó a dárselo, pero la charla no parecía terminar- ahora?, vos para allá!

-quien era?- pregunto Ryoma, directo como siempre

- un hombre, me dijo que una bomba explotaría en el parque, debo irme…- dijo apurado

-nosotros vamos!- dijo Sakuno parándose de su asiento

- yo no quiero ir- dijo por lo bajo Ryoma

-no…- respondió Utsugi

-puede llegar a necesitar ayuda, será mejor que lo acompañemos

-esta bien, este no es momento para discutir

Loa tres se pusieron en marcha hacia el parque, todo parecía normal

-rayos, debo terminar esto rápido-dijo Utsugi por lo bajo, pero Sakuno y Ryoma lograron oírlo

-y eso?- pregunto Sakuno- es un avionsito de esos que tienen control remoto, siempre quiso jugar con uno- dijo pero solo Ryoma logro escucharla, utsugi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos

Asique fue y agarro el avión, que no parecía tener dueño y comenzó a volarlo

-y tu amiga?- pregunto Utsugi a Ryoma luego de un rato

-esta jugando con ese avión de juguete, no parece tener dueño

La cara de Utsugi solo mostro horror en ese momento, haciendo que Ryoma se preocupara

-suéltalo- grito utsugi y corrió hacia Sakuno, que no entendía que pasaba

Le saco el avión, y comenzó a volarlo

-que pasa?

-es que

No puedo terminar, una gran explosión sucedió, levantando arena, y tierra por doquier. Utsugi abrazo rápidamente a Sakuno para que esta no se insiera daño, y Ryoma se tiro al suelo como los demás. Luego todos los presentes se quedaron viendo el cielo como embobados.

-g-gracias- dijo Sakuno súper sonrojada

El celular sonó, y Utsugo esta vez lo puso en altavoz para que los 3 pudieran escuchar

-veo que lo has logrado detective

-quien eres?, que intentas hacer?

- Llevas a una linda niña contigo, cómo se llama?

Utsugi miro hacia todos lados, acaso los estaba observando?

-escuchen, me pareció interesante todo esto, la niña y el niño- dijo refiriéndose a Sakuno y Ryoma- deberán encontrar las demás, me escucharon?

-que?, no puedes meter a inocentes en esto!

-es cierto que en un principio quería que tu lo hicieras, pero así será mas interesante

Sakuno se paralizo, y Ryoma solo siguió escuchando, atento a lo que el hombre decía

-ahora escuchen, si los encuentro hablando con Utsugi les aseguro que hare explotar la bomba que se supone explotara dentro de un mes en ese mismo instante, escucharon

-s-si!- dijo Sakuno

-entendemos- contesto Ryoma

-y tu Utsugi, ya sabes, intentas ayudarlos y pum dijo y comenzó a reir

Ambos le tuvieron que pasar sus celulares a aquel hombre, y Utsugi tubo que marcharse

-bueno…suerte…-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

-ahora-prosiguió el hombre- la siguiente bomba se encuentra en el mar, pero si no se apresuran, puede cambiar de lugar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno vamos poniendo fin al segundo capi, un poco largo no?, pero si no pasaba esto entonces la hstoria no podia seguir jaja**

**Sakuno y Ryoma ya estan metidos en el jeugo, y ahora ya no pueden escapar porque las vidas de lso habitantes de tokia estan en sus manos, que haran ahora?**

**supongo que eso nos lo vamos a enterar en el proximo capi!**

**si les gusto dejen reviews! y si no quiern bueno esta bien, es para saber que alguien se molesta en leer mi historia xD**

**bye byee minna!**


	3. cap 3: vamos a morir?

_**hola de nuevo!**_

_**aca estoy con el capi 3 de este fic, iba a hacerlo un poco ams dramatico, pero ya que, es solo el capi 3, y no queria poner todo el drama ahora (bueo si queria amo el drama!, pero jaja no quedaria muy bien xDD , asique con un poquito me comformo por ahora u.u )**_

_**quiero hacer unas aclaraciones, desde el capi que sige voy a comenzar a poner caritas con als letras del teclado (para hacer las expreziones que puedo de los eprsonajes), siempre hago caritoas, asiqeu queria comenzar a hacerlas aca tambien, por lo que si a lo que puse no le ven sentido como uan palabra, intenten verlo como una expresión, sip? n_n**_

_**ah, y mis dos reviewsitos kos voy a contestar al final del capi, asique si los que me lso mandaron estan leyendo,, abajo tienen una respuesta n_n**_

_**bueno ahora si, el disclaimer: **_los personajes no me eprtenecen, pero la hisotoria si jaja

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: vamos a morir?**_

-rayos…

-r-ryoma-kun…dijo asustada Sakuno

-no nos queda opción, veamos….el mar…el mar? Como que en el mar?

-etto… Ryoma kun…

-que quieres?

-d-digo…que tal vez podría ser algo así como una metáfora…

-una metáfora?

-si,la metáfora es **cuando** se establece una **relaci**ón de semejanza **entre **2 té**rminos **y alguna característica o cualidad que existe **entre** ambas

-eh?

- es como **cuando** hablamos en doble sentido, si dijo que estaba en un mar, debemos suponer que está en un lugar con agua…no?

-si…supongo que si

-un lugar con agua….cambiar de lugar…

-vamos, piensa, en que lugar que contiene agua algo puede llegar a moverse?

-haber…que hay en un mar…peces…ya se!, el acuario!

-el acuario?, segura?

-eso creo, sabes si hay alguno cerca por aquí?

-eh, si

-entonces vamos!-dijo tomándolo del brazo por la emoción y comenzando a caminar

-s…i- dijo perplejo por la actitud de la chica

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al acuario, entraron y comenzaron a buscar algo que pudiera ser una bomba, pero no había caso, donde estaba la bomba?

-hay, Ryusaki, esta segura que- no puedo terminar, se dio cuenta de que sakuno no estaba buscando, sino que veía emocionada los peces del acuario

-que hermosos

-hey, esto es importante-dijo tocándole el hombro, haciendo que ella reaccionara

-eh?, a s-si…es cierto-dijo sonrojada ante el tacto de su amado

-creo que la bomba no esta aquí, vámonos-dijo apurado, pero con su habitual frialdad

-si, esta bien…

Comenzaron a caminar. Sakuno miro nuevamente el acuario de la derecha, y volteo hacia el de la izquierda, había delfines; 3 para ser exactos. Había un balde con comida en la punta del hábitat de los delfines. Estaba un poco levantado por una piedra debajo de el

Una mujer entro y al bajar una palanca una puerta se abrió debajo del agua y los delfinas pasaron hacia otra estancia, seguro para hacer un show al publico.

-hey…- comenzó a decir Sakuno

-que pasa?

-mira, ese balde, no te parece extraño?

-m?-volteo a verlo

-mar, agua…algo que puede cambiar de lugar…el balde!, de seguro es el balde!

-no estas exagerando?-dijo desinteresado, pero Sakuno por primera vez no tartamudeo y se puso firme

-si tu no vienes, voy yo sola

Ryoma se quedo perplejo, no podía dejarla sola ahora, pero parecía que no iba a poder convencerla

-pero Ryosaki

-…

-esta bien-suspiro- y has pensado como entrar?

Sakuno pareció volver a la realidad

-e-es cierto…solo el personal puede entrar

Ryoma suspiro nuevamente, molesto

-ven-dijo y la tomo de la muñeca comenzando a caminar apresurado, Sakuno se sonrojo considerablemente

-*ryoma-kun…r*- pensó.Sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo se estaba dejando llevar pos sus sentimientos, debían hacer algo con la bomba, de lo contrario explotaría quien sabe cuando.

Llegaron a una puerta que decía personal, Sakuno se puso nerviosa

-m-mejor…no pasemos…

-vamos- indicó Ryoma y la rmpujo dentro de la peurta

-p-pero!

-es para el personal cierto?, pues entonces nosotros dos seremos parte del personal

-q-que seremos que!- grito, pero se tapo la boca

-shh-le indico nuevamente y agarro una malla entera para Sakuno y otra igual para el, la miro y se la tiro en al cara-póntela

Sakuno se sonrojo

-n-no puedo si me miras…

-ah, si, claro, entra aquí-dijo abriendo una peurta de una pequeña habitación. Sakuno entro en ella y cerro la puerta

Se había quedado viéndola, de nuevo, sentía que por alguna razón debía protegerla, pero porque?, Loa nervios de la bomba, si, debía de ser eso

-listo-se volteo a verla, estaba muy tierna con eso puesto, le resaltaba su bella figura de mujer y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacían sentirse extraño

-ryoma-kun…te sientes bien?

-eh?-reaccionó-s-si-respondió y entro a una habitación para cambiarse, luego salió ya cambiado.

-her…-comenzó a decir sakuno, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la palabra que quería pronunciar

-vamos

Preguntaron a un hombre que vieron en el camino donde quedaba el hábitat de los delfines y se dirigieron allí, al entrar notaron que el estanque estaba vacío

- parece que los delfines aun están ocupados-dijo con la ternura de una niña pequeña

-perfecto, así será mas fácil

Fueron done se encontraba el balde y lo levantaron- realmente era una piedra lo que había debajo, sakuno pareció decepcionarse, en cambio Ryoma estaba furioso.

-Demonios!, eprdimos tanto tiempo para nada!

-pero…estaba segura de que…

-callate!, ya perdimos bastantes tiempo por tu ocurrencia de que podía estar aquí! Podría estar por explotar ahora y nosotros estamos aquí!

-n-no tienes porque hablarme asi…perdóname

-crees que con ua eprdon se solucionara?, niña tonta, esto no es un jeugo, que haras si la bomba explota?, lo pensaste?, y si nos descubren aquí?, que diras?

-bueno…no lose…

Sakuno volvió a mirar el estanque, y vio una objeto negreo, que contaba para abajo, 2 minutos…dos minutos para que?, la bomba!, esa si debía ser!, no la había visto antes porque estaba pegada de ese lado!

Me voy-dijo y comenzó a caminar para irse

-R-ryoma-kun…la bomba esta en el estanque mira

Sakuno se apresuro a tomar su brazo suavemente, pero Ryoma se do vuelta bruscamente, empujándola hacia el agua

-R…

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que iso e intento agarrar a Sakuno, pero no fue posible y ambos cayeron al agua, cuando lograron salir ya ambos estaban calmados, como si el chapuzón les hubiera refrescado al cabeza

-Ryoma-kun, la bomba-que?, en al agua!

Sa apresuro para ir a ver cuento tiempo faltaba,, menos de un minutos, no podrían hacer nada en ese tiempo

-* esta ahí!*- pensó-*rayos debemos salir de aquí*

Subo a la superficie

-Ryusaki vamos!

-eh?, q-que paso?

-no queda tiempo vámonos!- se volteo, 10 segundos para la explosión

Ryoma comenzó a nadas hacia ella, que se encontraba en la mitad de la piscina

-S-si!

-rayos no podremso salir a tiempo!

5 segundos…

-Ryoma-kun-dijo Sakuno con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba aterrada

4 segundos…

-nada hacia mi!

3 segundos!

Estaban cerca unos del otro

2 segundos…

-un poco mas-dijo Ryoma estirando el brazo

1 segundo…

-SAKUNO!

La joven abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, la bomba exploto uy las aguas se arremolinaros, Ryoma logro alcanzarla y quedaron abrazados bajo el agua

-*Demicios…aguanta*- pensaba Ryoma

Pero las aguas fueron mas fuertes, los separaron en unos segundos y cada uno fue por su lado. Ryoma vio horrorizado como se alejaba Sakuno, y…como se golpeaba y quedaba inconciente bajo el agua.

-*S-sakuno…*- no pudo mas, dejo salir el aire y cerro los ojos, todo había terminado?, iban a morir?

* * *

**_hai hai aca toy yo de vuelta!_**

**_ ojala les halla gustado el capi lo escribi con mucho cariño jeje ^w^_**

**_bueno, a contestar reviews_**

**_yurika12again: hola!, primero que todo gracias opr dejar tu review!, me puse muy contenta es mi primer review de la historia asique me emocione jaja. Sep, si te digo algo amo el anime de detective conan, comenze pensando en que queria que hubiera una bomba, pero despues me puse a pensar como los iba a meter en la historia a Ryoma y Sakuno, y me acorde de esa pel de connan!, asique decidi que esa parte era epfecta para meterlos °w°.Bueno espero que te halla gustado el capi y gracias por leer! ojala te halla gustado este capi_**

**_darkuchihahinata:holsa! gracias por tu review y por la sugerencia! que bueno que te halla gustado y aca tenes al conti ;D. Igual no va a tratarse de detectives todo el tiempo (bueno, no hasta el final final claro), sino que va a tener algunas cosas en el medio que van a ir descubriendo, pero tambien trata de la relacion que se va formando entre ellos. Pero igual voy a intentar enfatizar ams en la logica en lso capitulsoqeu tenga que ahcerlo, aunque como ya viste no me sale muy bien jajaja ^^U , pero bueno con practica voy a mejorar n_n (o eso espero xD)_**

**_bueon hasta aca, estos son mis dos reviewsitos, espero que a sloq ue leen les halla gustado al hsitoria, y espero sus reviews! me motivan a seguir con la historia!, recuerden que estoy abierte a criticas y sugerencias, intento mejorar dia a dia ya que em encanta escribir, asique todo me ayuda un poquito!_**

**_bueno sin ams que decir los veo en el proximo capi. Ah, y que pasen un feliz año nuevo con sus seres queridos!_**

**_bye byee!_**


	4. cap 4: Sakuno cae en coma

**_hola!_**

**_como estan?, perdon perdon perdooon por no haber subido el capi antes. La verdad es que tenia escrito la mitad del capi hace mucho pero tenia cero inspiracion para termimnarlo, pero aca les traje el capi, talez me quedo algo corto, pero espero els guste n_n_**

**_ahora si, el disclaimer_**

_disclaimer: Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, son obra de su creador *O*_

**_

* * *

_**

Capitulo 4: Sakuno cae en coma...

- cree…que el estará bien?

-*eh…que esta pasando?*

- si, no tiene heridas graves, solo está descansando…

-pero lleva así 3 días!

-*Nanako?...que hace aquí?...rayos…no puedo abrir los ojos*

-Cálmese, es algo normal luego de lo que sucedió, este niño tubo mucha suerte de salir con vida, hay que agradecer eso

-p-pero…

El doctor la calmo con sus palabras y salió de la habitación, Nanako se volvió a sentar en el pequeño sillón y miro a Ryoma

-Ryoma…que estabas haciendo ahí?- Le preguntó, sabiendo que no respondería. Suspiró y comenzó a ojear una revista, era mejor no pensar ene so, el ya le explicaría todo cuando despertara

-*la cama…se siente suave y cómoda…*-pensó-* dónde estoy?*

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, y tenía un poco de frio. Lo primero que vio fue el techo, no…esa no era su casa…y esta no era su cama, entonces…estaba en un hospital?, porque?

Doblo la cabeza y logro ver a una cansada Nanako sentada en el sillón, que hacia ella ahí? .Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, y se sentía mareado…

-na…nanako…

La joven levanto apresurada la cabeza de la revista para mirarlo, por un momento no dijo nada, pero leugo se apresuro a levantarse y dejo caer la revista al suelo

-Ryoma!,- grito-doctor!, Ryoma despertó!

Su prima se le acercó hasta la cama

- estas bien?, no te duele nada?, como te sientes?

-eh…yo…

- No hay que hacerle tantas preguntas, solo lograra confundirlo mas

Nakako miró al doctor y agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpa

-joven…sabes porque estás aquí?

-yo…- Porque se sentía así?, no sabía que decir…

-sufriste un accidente, lo recuerdas?- le dijo suavemente el doctor

Un accidente…si, ahora lo recordaba, la bomba había explotado en el acuario…asique por eso estaba ahí. De pronto otra imagen se le vino a la mente: Sakuno hundida en el agua.

-sakuno….

Intentó levantarse, pero el doctor se lo impidió

-espera, no debes levantarte aún

-no usted no entiende- miro a Nanako- y Sakuno?

-esta en la habitación de al lado…tampoco ah despertado según lo que me contaron sus padres…

- esta bien? No esta herida?

- no lo se bien…parece que tiene algunos golpes…pero nada grave

-debo ir allí

-no- Lo retuvo el doctor- usted necesita descansar

Bueno, si lo pensaba mejor era cierto que se sentía exausto y sin fuerzas, pero eso no le importaba, en ese momento loque mas le peocupaba era Sakuno…porque si no fuera por el, a ella no le habría pasado nada

-es mi culpa…- dijo por l bajo

-no es tu culpa Ryoma…- intento tranquilizarlo su prima

- si almeno la hubiera agarrado con mas fuerza…

-no es asi…

Ryoma no la miro, se sentía el hombre mas culpable del mundo…porque? Acaso Sakuno era tan importante para él?

Nanako tomo fuerzas y lo miro a los ojos, Ryoma le devolvió la mirada algo confundido

-Ryoma…que hacías ahí?

La pregunta fue muy repentina para el pobre Ryoma. Apretó los puños, no podía decir naad, sino sus seres queridos correrían peligro…pero si no lo contaba sospecharían de el…y si o descubrieran seria peor…

El ambiente se puso tenso, asique el doctor se interpuso entre ellos.

-por ahora usted debe descansar, después podrán hablar de eso- les dijo y tomo un cuaderno del escritorio, antes de salir se volteo hacia Ryoma- por cierto, no fue tu culpa…- dijo antes de salir

Ryoma volteo a ver a su prima

-nanako…*rayos…que le digo?*

- por ahora descansa- su mirada era distinta, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos…

Ryoma miro como su prima se sentaba y tomaba su revista nuevamente, no podía sentarse a descasar…no hasta ver a Sakuno

Apreto los dientes y se saco la aguja clavada en su muñeca para luego bajar apresuradamente de la cama.

Nanako lo miro, y al entender lo que estaba haciendo se levanto se su asiento

-Ryoma!, acuéstate…es peligroso!

- estoy bien, solo iré a ver a Sakuno

Salio corriendo de la habitación y Nanako salió detrás de el apra leugo entrar ambos en la habitación de Sakuno.

Ryoma la miro, estaba pálida, muy pálida, tenía la misma aguja que el en las muñecas, y tenia barios moretones. Tenía cosas pegadas en el cuerpo que el no sabían que eran, pero no podían significar nada bueno…

Fue entonces que los padres de Sakuno y su doctor entraron

-porque…esta asi?- Se paro en secó sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amiga

-ella esta bien joven….- intento tranquilizarlo-vuelva a su habitación…

- porque aún no despierta?- Ryoma no prestaba atención a los demás…

-Según los estudios esta…- comenzó a decir la madre, pero las palabras se rompieron por su llanto

Ryoma porfin voteo a verlos, parecían no haber dormido, ninguno de los dos parecía haber dormido, y tenían ojeras bajo los ojos. El doctor suspiro y se le acerco al joven

-ella esta en coma…

* * *

**_Hola de vuelta!, ojala les halla gustado el capi, y prometo actualizar mas seguido de ahora en dalante, si els gusto el capi dejen sus reviews! asi me animan a seguir la historia n_n_**

**_buenovoy a responer mis dos reviewsitos n.n_**

**_Hinamori-chan21: hola! me alegra mucho que te guste la historia!, perdon por el retraso, pero prometo actualizar mas seguido de ahora en adelante, asiqeu espero que me sigas leyendo =D_**

**_darkuchihahinata : ohayo! me pone muy feliz recibir tu reviw!, espero me perdones por la tardanza, pero en serio no tenia inspiracion apra temrinar el capi, pero para recompensar eso les traje un adelanto del proximo capi! *O*_**ANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPI

Bueno ahsta aca temrinamos, nos vemos en el proximo capi!

bye byee! ^w^

-que? En coma?

-puede durar días…meses…años

-debo salir de aquí

- me extrañabas?

-se van de viaje?

- nunca me eh sentido asi en la vida

- Algo debe estar afectándole en su conciencia


	5. cap 5: Tiempos solitarios

**Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Aca vengo con otro capi!**

**No se si el titulo se ajusta bien al capi…pero se refiere a la actitud de Ryoma…ya me van a entender…**

**Espero que les guste, me esforze micho escribiendo este capi ya que no soy buena escribiendo drama ( me encanta el drama, pero soy muy mala para escribirlo xD).**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, el disclaimer**

_Disclaimer:Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, pero esta patética historia si ;D_

* * *

Capitulo 4: Tiempos solitarios

-que? En coma?- Dijo Nanako en un hilo de voz, y volteo a ver a Ryoma, que no emitía palabra desde hacia varios minutos

La madre lloraba, el padre intentaba calmar a la pobre mujer, el doctor analizaba a Zakuno, pero nada de eso le importaba a Ryoma… ¿ Sakuno en coma?

-cuanto…-comenzó a decir el joven, pero no pude seguir

-puede durar días…meses…años- contestó el doctor intuyendo la pregunta que quería hacer Su otro paciente

Ryoma apretó fuertemente los puños, ¿de verdad no podía hacer nada para ayudarla? Se sentía tan inútil en ese lugar…

El doctor se le acerco

-joevn…debería volver a su habitación…

-yo… *no puedo*/ concluyó en sus pensamientos ¿cómo podía irse y dejar a Sakuno ahí?

-entienda, usted debe descansar- volvió a decir el Doctor- no ayudara en anda que se quede aquí

Ryoma volteo a verlo rápidamente, era cierto, el no podía hacer nada

-¿¡que hacían ahí!/ grito desesperada la madre

Ryoma se giro nuevamente a verla

-¿! Que le hiciste a mi hija!

-Señora- comenzó a decir el doctor, pero la madre de Sakuno parecía estar fuera de si

-¡?devuélvemela!

Tuvo que contener por primera vez las ganas de llorar. El había aceptado meter a Sakuno en esto, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias ¿ pero porque se sentía tan mal? Era cierto que antes se hubiera preocupado pero ella, pero no sabía que podía llegar a sentirse de ese modo por alguien…

-joven, vuelva a su habitación- Le ordenó el doctor seriamente

-Vamos Ryoma- le susurró Nanako mientras intentaba empujarlo suavemente por los hombros, pero el joven no respondía, los gritos de la madre seguían

-¡Sakuno!, devuélvanme a mi hija!

El ambiente estaba demasiado turbio, el doctor ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, debía sacar al joven e la habitación, sino seria peor para su salud, y debía hacer que no hubiera ruido por la salud de la joven en cama. En otras palabras, debía sacar a la madre de allí

Intento apoyar una mano en el hombro de la trastornada mujer, pero le fue imposible, en un movimiento raido ella corrió donde estaba Ryoma y comenzó a agitar su cuerpo fuertemente

Ryoma solo la observaba, pero no intentaba detenerla, se sentía roto por dentro, las palabras de aquella mujer eran ciertas, todo era su culpa

-vamos!, sáquenlo de aquí!- grito el doctor a unas enfermeras que pasaban por ahí

- ¿! En qué cosa hs metido a mi hija! ¡tú! , ¿Quien te crees que eres para quitármela!

El padre por fin atino a tomar el cuerpo de la mujer para intentar apartarla, pero era imposible, la mujer estaba fuertemente agarrada de los hombros de Ryoma, ¿que si le dolía?. Muchísimo. Pero sentía que era su castigo, el le había quitado a su hija, era normal que al mujer estuviera así de alterada.

Las enfermeras intentaron zafar a Ryoma del alcance de la madre de sakuno.

Los guardias del hospital entraron y sacaron a la pobre mujer de la sala, el padre solo se quedo inmóvil, mirando como su esposa era llevada a los gritos por los guardias.

Ryoma fue conducido hacia su habitación nuevamente por las enfermeras, que lo ayudaron a acostarse en su cama, Nanako lo miraba, no podía entender anda, pero ahora más que antes sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era preguntarla que había pasado…

Los días pasaron desde aquel incidente, y Ryoma seguís sin pronunciar palabra. Nanako estaba en un pronto en el que el doctor mismo le pedía que se fuera a descansar, pero ella decía que no podía dejar a su querido Ryoma en esa condición. Que le preocupaba que apenas comiera y que se la pasara con la mirada perdida en el vacía todo el día. El doctor siempre le explicaba lo mismo:

- Algo debe de estar afectándole en su conciencia, se que parece que no nos importara, pero debe creerme, es mejor dejarlo así

-pero…!- gritaba Nanako

- escúcheme, cualquier cosa que le digamos podría afectar su salud mental…y eso sería peor todavía, tal vez sea mejor que se recupere por si mismo, mientras tanto, le daremos todos los tratamientos necesarios

Por fin el doctor había logrado convencer a Nanako de que se fuera, ella dijo que la dejara aunque sea quedarse un rato más, y el doctor accedió a lo que la joven le pedía.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación, Ryoma estaba como siempre, estado con su espalda apoyaad en el respaldo de la cama, mirando a la ventana y sin brillo en los ojos. Le dio lastima verlo así, se acerco a el y le beso la frente

- Ryoma-un…me iré de aquí por hoy…- dijo algo angustiada. Ryoma no respondió, pero ella prosiguió- volveré mañana…te lo prometo…

Se volvió hasta donde estaban sus cosas y las tomo despacio para no hacer mucho ruido

- nunca me eh sentido así en la vida…- Dijo en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible, pero bastó para que Nanako corriera donde se encontraba

-Ryoma…por favor…debes resistir- dijo como si se lo rogara, y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos bordeando sus mejillas hasta llegar al mentón y caer al suelo

-*no…no puedo hablar con ella…solo la preocuparía*

Nanako se preparó para irse cuando vio que Ryoma no le hablaba mas. Luego d un rato el doctor entro en la habitación, vestía su bata blanca habitual, pero su cara parecía estar más cansada, una enfermera entro con el

-¿realmente estas bien? Cero que les estas dando demasiada importancia a este caso

-Estoy bien- calmó el doctor a su compañera, pero lo cierto era que estaba mas que exhausto

-Ken-san- volvió a llamarle la enfermera- ¿porque te estás esforzando tanto?

- no lo se…pero estos dos chicos me necesitan

Ambos se acercaron a Ryoma

-oye…

No hubo respuesta, aunque Nanako le había dicho que el le había hablado, dudaba que también le hablara a él.

Suspiro y se volteo hacia a enfermera

- puedes traerle la comida?

-claro- asintió la mujer y se fue apresuradamente

Ahora el doctor aprecia más tranquilo, acerco uno de las sillas a la cama de Ryoma y se sentó

- ¿ como te encuentras?- preguntó- supongo que todo esto es muy duro para ti…¿ no es así?

Ryoma seguía con la vista perdida dirigida hacia el ventanal de la habitación, el doctor suspiró, tal vez el era un caso perdido…

-debo salir de aquí- Por primera vez en 1 semana el doctor vio salir palabras de la boca de Ryoma, pero, aunque estaba sorprendido, conservó la calma e intento generar una conversación

- Este es un lugar deprimente- corroboró el doctor- mas si tienes algo que no puedes contar- fue directo al grano, Ryoma por primera vez en el día volteo a verlo

-¿tengo razón no es cierto?

Ryoma entrecerró los ojos, pero no respondió

-mira-le dijo el doctor- puede que no quieras hablar de ello, pero debes saber que así no podrás salir de aquí

Ryoma parecía estar prestándole atención, asique prosiguió

- et diré la verdad, no has progresado, tu estado físico esta decayendo a lo largo de tus días junto con el aumento de tu depresión, si no haces algo pronto, correrías el riesgo de perder la vida, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

- que caso tiene seguir vivo…

-¿eh?- Atinó a responder el hombre, no esperaba que Ryoma fuera a decir algo

- si después de todo ella está en esa situación

-¿y así planeas salvarla?- Ryoma cerró los ojos

- estoy cansado…

- no evadirás la conversación- le dijo directamente e doctor

Ryoma volvió a abrir los ojos para ver al doctor, ¿quien se creía para hablarle así?

- Si acabas con tu vida no significa que ella despertara, y lo sabes

- Es mi culpa

El doctor se arrepintió de sus palabras, ahora Ryoma parecía ms deprimido por tener que hablar de Sakuno. Se planteó detener al conversación, pero no podía, sino no llegaría a nada, y lo que el quería era que su paciente se curara, y para eso tendría que afrontar la realidad por las buenas o por las malas, y por la testarudez del joven, parecía que debía ser por las malas.

- ¿por qué?

- Yo acepte hacerlo…

-¿qué cosa?

Ryoma apretó los labios

-¿ vas a seguir con lo que sea que estes haciendo si sale de aquí- preguntó cambiendo el rumbó de la conversación

- no lo se…pero…

-pero…- repitió como si o alentara a seguir

- pero se que si Sakuno despertara no dejaría que siguiera con esto

-¿ que es lo que sientes por ella?

Cierto,¿ que sentía por ella? Nunca se lo había preguntado. En este tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Sakuno era muy importante para el, pero, ¿hasta qué punto?

-¿ la amas?

- no lo se…

-¿ la odias?

- no lo se…

-¿crees que podrías morir porque ella despertara?

-yo…- lo pensó y repensó, y la única respuesta que se le venía a la cabeza era simple-si…

Loa ojos de Ryoma volvieron a tomar un poco de brillo

-escúchame- pidió el doctor-haremos un trato

Ryoma lo miro, entre confundido e interesado por esta proposición…

Mientras en su casa también sucedían cosas importantes

-¿ se van de viaje? ¿Cómo que se van de viaje?- preguntó casi gritando Nanako a nanjiroh y a su esposa.

- Nanako-chan, escucha, es muy importante que vallamos

-¿ pero porque? Si ustedes saben que Ryoma…

-Entiende, o podemos posponer este viaje, lo tenemos planeado hace meses

-pero…!

- ¿estás segura que no vendrás con nosotros?

- segura, no dejaré a Ryoma solo- dijo enojada, no entendía como podían ser tan insensible con su propia hijo, ella no iría, aunque este viaje le hubiera costado tanto dinero, prefería quedarse allí y proteger, aunque sea con el pensamiento, a Ryoma.

-Bueno, está bien, de todos modos sabes que puedes venirte para aquí cuando quieras

- no iré- dijo empecinada

Nanjiroh suspiro

-como quieras, nosotros te guardaremos el lugar- le dijo, y pareció recordar algo- ah, por cierto, alguien se quedara aquí unos meses

-eh?- preguntó una confundida Nanako

Una chica de cabellos cortos color negro azabache entro en el salón mostrando una gran sonrisa

- me extrañabas?

* * *

**Bueeeeno, hasta caca el capi, espero que no se halla hecho muy aburrida y lo hallan dejado or la mitad =S**

**Para los que leyeron al final de seguro se preguntan quien apareció cierto?, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capi, y el trato de Ryoma con el doctor también lo diré en el próximo capi (bueno, tengo que dejarle algún suspenso no?, sino no querrían el siguiente =S)**

**Nyaa y no se preocupen por Sakuno, este es un fic RyoSaku y va a tener sus momentos ryosakus tan hermosos que todos esperan, aunque al principio, serán algo más…digamos que serán de otra manera n_nU (jojojo los dejo con más intriga ahora *O* , jaja pero igual si leen el capi siguiente lo van a saber porque lo digo… ¿ o no? o_oU )**

**Bueno si les gusto les pido que dejen reviews , es lo que me motiva a seguir la historia ^w^, sino da como que no quieren que al siga y se aburren D:**

**Bueno supongo que debería dejarles un adelanto…¿ o tal vez no? =S**

**Bueno, parece que no les gustoque diera un adelanto el capi anterior, asique dare uno pequeñito por esta vez =P**

_ADELANTO_

_-asi esta mejor_

_- ¡sorpresa!_

_- te deseo suerte_

_- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Debo despejar mi mente, ¿quieres acompañarme?_

_- ¿no te habrás olvidado de mi cierto?_

_- ¿qué es lo que está pasando?_

_- Ya que…_

_- ¡Sakuno!_

**Bueno ahora si, nos leemos en el próximo capi *O***

**Y no se olviden, ¿tienen alguna sugerencia?, ¿quieren que cambie algo?, ¿tienen alguna crítica constructiva? ¿Quieren otro capi? , Háganme lo saber dejándome un review!, estoy abierta a críticas y sugerencias! n_n**

**Bye byee! ^w^**


	6. cap6:Un calido saludo y la vuelta a casa

**Konichiwa!**

**Acá vuelve la molesta con otro capi mas de esta historia! Wow cuando al publique no pensé que podría a llegar a escribir el capi 6, realmente me siento re feliz de que les guste mi historia, si no fuera por ustedes ya me habría rendido hace bastante ^W^**

**Gome por no haber contestado los reviews en el capi anterior, realmente se me paso por alto y lo publique pensando que los había contestado, pero par los que dejaron sus reviews del capi 4 se los súper agradezco y espero que me sigan leyendo n.n**

**Bueno, si ams que decir el disclaimer**

_Dislaimer: los personajes no son míos ( por ahora muajaja (?) naa mentira xD)_

_

* * *

_Capitulo 6: Un cálido saludo y la vuelta a casa

Los suaves rayos del sol acariciaban la espalda de Ryoma que estaba terminando de abrocharse la camisa

-asi esta mejor- se dijo, sus ojos volvían a recuperar un poco del brillo que antes solía tener, pensar en que ese mismo días iba a salir de ese lugar le levantaba el animo.

Se lo había prometido, esperaría a que Sakuno despertara, ahora era solo un hombre confundido, pero cuando ella despertara podría aclarar sus sentimientos, y no le importaba esperar toda una vida si era necesario

-Ryoma-kun- Lo saludó Nanako al entrar en la habitación, y le beso la frente

- te dije que no hicieras eso- le replicó Ryoma

-ara… gomenasai, no me pude contener- respondió con una sonrisa, estaba mas animada que de costumbre

Ryoma no le dio importancia, se paro al lado de la ventana para poder ver al exterior, y recordó las palabras del doctor

Flashback

Escúchame- pidió el doctor- haremos un trato…

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que el doctor volvió a hablar

- ¿si yo te diera el alta, tu prometerías contarme que es lo que pasa?

Ryoma rió suavemente por lo bajo

Si que eres un doctor despreocupado- le dijo y volvió a tener la mirada seria-¿tan poco te importa la salud de tus pacientes?

El doctor rió, hasta el mismo admitía que aun no se acostumbraba a esto

- o prometo cuidar a tu amiga hasta que despiertes, y puedes venir a visitarla cuantas veces quieras, pero no puedo permitir que sigas tan cerca de ella, dado que esto lo único que hace es empeorar tu condición

-hmm…

- Yo prometo darte el alta en cuanto tu mejores un poco tu salud, después de eso confiare en que te cuidaras, ¿te parece?

Ryoma lo miro, ¿ estaba hablando en serio? Le parecía un doctor poco común, pero creía que podía confiar en el. Suspiro, Asique su pase a la libertad era contar la verdad…

- tu…- dijo son seriedad- ¿ no se lo dirás a nadie?

-claro que no- respondió el doctor/ pero a cambio te ofreceré mi ayuda si algún día la necesitas

Ryoma supuso que lo mejor era contarle la verdad, y así lo izo. Se sintió raro al hacerlo, ya que no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar el doctor, y algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacerlo, pero que mas daba, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Al terminar el doctor se levanto sin decir palabra alguna, Ryoma lo miro algo confundida

- doctor…- era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, se sentía dependiente, y eso le molestaba.

- Llámame Ken, ¿ yo puedo llamarte Ryoma?

- no- respondió cortante

- Bueno, al menos lo intente- dijo divertido Ken

Le parecía extraño, le acababa de contar que en menos de un mes una bomba explotaría, ¿y a este tipo no le importaba?

Tomó sus cosas y camino hasta estar cerca de la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver a Ryoma

-entonces, dentro de una semana serás dado de alta- le indicó con suavidad

-¿quién eres?- preguntó Ryoma, y el doctor entendió a que se refería, era muy raro que un doctor tuviera este trato con un paciente

-Digamos que soy un hombre que por fin logro encontrar su lugar en el mundo tras muchos años de búsqueda- le respondió con aun cálida sonrisa, cosa que dejo mas perplejo a Ryoma

- Si que es un tipo extraño

Fin flashback

- nee Ryoma-kun- una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Bueno, más que al voz fue el hecho de que una persona se le tiro en cima

Se volteo para intentar zafarse, pero quedo perplejo al ver a quien tenía en frente

-M-misaki…

-¡sorpresa!- grito la joven de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa radiante

-¿ qué haces aquí?- Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, pero era cierto ¿ qué hacía ella aquí?, ¿ no se suponía que estaba en Italia?

- moo es así como me recibe después de 3 años- Protestó haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña

Ryoma sonrió, se veía linda haciendo eso, aunque no más linda que Sakuno. Rayos, ¿por qué se ponía a pensar en Sakuno justo en este momento?.

-Ahh, veo que ya se encontraron- dijo Nanako entrando nuevamente a la habitación, luego le dedico una mirada a Ryoma- le dije que se quedara en casa, pero dijo que no quería esperar para verte, ¿ no? misa-chan?

-jeje- dijo la joven sonrojada

Ryoma no pudo evitar acariciar sus cabellos como lo hacia cuando ella era más pequeña

-Haz crecido…

Misaki se sonrojo levemente, pero se tapo las mejillas en un intento fallido por esconder su sonrojo, aunque Ryoma no pareció notarlo, ya que no solía prestar mucha atención en ese tipo de cosas.

-así es ya no soy una niña pequeña!- dijo entusiasmada

Volvió a mirar a la joven que tenía delante, una mujer de bellas facciones, aunque parecía más bien una niña por su forma de actuar, tenía en cabello liso corto hasta los hombros color negro y unos brillantes ojos morados. Era cierto, ya no era una niña como el la recordaba, ahora parecía haberse convertido en una bella jovencita que podría enamorar a cualquiera.

-Bueno bueno- continuó Nnako con una sonrisa cansada- continuemos la conversación en casa, ¿ les parece?

- si- dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes

Terminaron de agarrar sus cosas y salieron de la habitación

-oigan…debo hacer algo ya vuelvo- djo RAYOMA

-¿ALGO?- INTERROGO Misaki- ¿ que cosa puedes hacer en un lugar asi?

Nanako comprendió a que se refería, y convenció a Misaki de que debían dejaro solo. Le dijo a Ryoma que lo esperarían en la puerta, este solo asintió y comenzó a caminar para el lado contrario.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta entrar a la habitación de Sakuno, miro bien, su madre no estaba, y su padre solo estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza metida en sus manos. Le dedico una mirada cansada, pero no dijo nada. Ryoma entonces entro con la aprobación del padre, quien salió de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad

-Sakuno…-dijo acariciando sus cabellos rojizos- me iré primero- continuó

Sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta de por tener que vera así, pero mantuvo la calma y solo la miro dulcemente. Aun estando en esas condiciones, le parecía una chica muy hermosa, ¿ porque antes no se había detenido a verla bien cuando había tenido la oportunidad?. Era un idiota. Suspiro y le beso la frente dulcemente.

- Asegúrate de mejorarte, yo volveré por ti- le dijo en un susurro, y agregó- te lo seguro

Se levanto y fue hasta la entrada del hospital a reencontrarse con Nanako y Misaki, quien le reprochó por tardar tanto. El solo sonrió, ciertamente había extrañado a esta niña.

Salieron del hospital y subieron a un taxi para volver a casa.

- te deseo suerte- dijo un hombre de cabellos rojizos como el fuego apagando un cigarrillo mientras veía como Ryoma se subía a un taxi junto con las dos chicas. Se recargo en la pared para ver como se alejaba el auto, pero cuando iba a prender otro cigarrillo una voz lo sorprendió

-ah, Ken-san, ¿ que haces?- preguntó una enfermera saliendo también del hospital

-ahh nada nada- respondió de manera despreocupada- ¿ y bien, que querías decirme?- preguntó mientras entraban nuevamente al hospital.

El trayecto hasta su casa fue tranquilo, Ryoma solo miraba por la ventana, y las chicas mantenían una animada conversación sobre cosas sin importancia. Misaki cada tanto volteaba a ver a Ryoma, y luego volvía a hablarle a Nanako.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino todo volvió al silenció. Ryoma se había ido a su habitación diciendo que no tenía hambre y que no cenaría esta noche, Nanako le había reprochado eso, pero no había podido convencerlo de que comiera algo.

Misaki, intrigada, le pregunto a nanako si pasaba algo fuera de lo normal, y la razón por la que había ido al hospital

- un accidente, nada mas- respondió esta, no sé qué le pasa, algo esta preocupándole, pero yo no puedo hacer mucho

Apretó los puños, Ryoma siempre había sido asi, siempre se guardaba las cosas para sí mismo, y eso le molestaba, y mucho. Quería subirle el ánimo, sí, eso haría. Ella lograría que Ryoma volviera a sonreír…o al menos no estuviera deprimido. Si, esa era su meta de ahora en adelante.

Subió las escaleras apresuradamente y entro en la habitación de Ryoma sin tocar

- Misaki, te dije que tocaras la puerta

- ahh gomene- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿necesitas algo?- dijo aun algo distraído

- Debo despejar mi mente, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿eh?

- oh vamos Ryoma, acabas de salir de hospital, necesitas tomar aire fresco

- ¿no querrás decir que necesito descansar?

Rayos, sus planes acababan de fallar. Oh, esperen, Ryoma se levanto de la cama y agarro las llaves de su escritorio

- ya que, de todas formas yo también tenía ganas de salir de aquí

La cara de misaki se ilumino de un momento a otro, y corrió a su habitación diciendo que quería cambiarse. Ryoma suspiro resignado y bajo hasta la cocina para avisarle a Nanako que saldrían un rato.

Cuando Misai bajo ambos se le quedaron viendo

-´ como luzco?- pregunto haciendo una pose como si fuera una modelo

se había puesto un sin negro y una remera blanca pegada al cuerpo, arriba de eso llevaba puesto un chaleco de shin también negro sin mangas. Ryoma pensó que se veía linda, y luego se imagino a Sakuno con esa ropa

- no…ella se vería más linda de princesa- se dijo a si mismo

-¿eh?- preguntó Nanako que no había entendido bien lo que había dicho Ryoma, pro Misaki si había escuchado

- Ryoma-kun…¿ quieres que me vista de princesa?

-¿eh?- preguntó confundido, y entendió que había estado pensando en alto

- no es eso Misaki, estas muy hermosa así- le dijo a modo de alago, ya joven le sonrió un tanto sonrojada.

Salieron y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo por el barrio, hablaban de cosas sin importancia y parecían divertirse. Ryoma parecía mas relajado, y eso alegraba a Misaki. Pero de pronto sonó su celular, y al ver quien llamaba una expresión de horror se apodero de su rostro

Misaki al verlo quedo espantada, estaba muy pálido y no atendía la llamada-¿q-que pasa?

No hubo respuesta

-¿quién es? ¿ Ryoma?- se estaba asustando, ¿ por qué Ryoma estaba actuando así?

No aguanto mas, le saco el celular de la mano y atendió la llamada, poniéndola en altavoz

- ¿no te habrás olvidado de mi cierto?

Ryoma se tensó y apretó los puños, esta situación le parecía muy extraña ¿ qué estaba pasando?

- asique no pudieron lograrlo, que pena- dijo en un tono sarcástico el hombre del otro lado del teléfono

- ella…- comenzó a decir Ryoma tratando de calmarse y no gritar

-¿ella? Ah,¿ tu compañera cierto?, oi que también fue hospitalizada, bueno, ¿ y como esta?- dijo isn esconder el tono de falsedad en la voz

-ella esta en coma por tu culpa!

El grito asusto a Misaki, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-¿ quien?- preguntó divertido

-¡ Sakuno!

- Ryoma…

Por fin entro en razón y volteó a ver a Misaki

- ¿quién está en coma?

No podía contestarle, realmente no sabía que decir

- Ryoma…que está pasando?

Suspiró, o podía seguir manteniéndolo en secreto después de esto

- yo te explicare- se escucho la voz de hombre nuevamente- estamos jugando un juego muy divertido ¿ quieres jugar?

- ¡ni de broma!- gritó Ryoma antes de que Misaki pudiera responder

-Ryoma…- comenzó misaki- no puede hacer esto solo- dijo intentando hacerse la fuete, pero se le notaba que estaba terrada

- no dejare que te hagas daño- le respondió

-vamos-volvio a decir el hombre- no tienes derech a jugar tu solo, si ella quiere jugar puede hacerlo

Quiso tirar el celular al suelo y romperlo, pero Misaki se lo impidió. La miro sorprendido

- Ryoma…no me apsara nada…

-¿cómo lo sabes? ¿¡y tu como sabes que no saldrás herida!

La joven s exaltó, pero volvió a calmarse

-Ryoma…yo se que no me pasara nada…porque aquí estas tu…- dijo sonrojada

-no…yo no pude protegerla a ella- dijo apretando los puños

- así que tu amiga de cabellos negros es en verdad tu pareja, interesante

Ryoma miro hacia todos lados ¿de nuevo los estaba observando? Muchas personas hablaban por teléfono, era imposible saber quien estaba hablando con ellas

- en fin- prodigio el hombre- les tengo un trabajo…

- lo haré yo…- dijo Ryoma

- y yo

- lo hare yo- repitió fríamente Ryoma, pero Misaki siguió con su mirada insistente

- dos ams dos son 4, 4 mas dos son 6, y si le sumamos dos mas, ¿que hora es?

-las 8!- dijo Misaki

- huy que lista- la buro molesto Ryoma

- bien, a esa hora explotara una bomba, deberían apresurarse

-dame una pista- exigió Ryoma

- Bueno, la pista estaba en el acertijo, pero les diré otra cosa, las agujas del reloj giran hacia la derecha, y así pasan las horas si contamos 8 desde el numero 12, creo que les acabo de decir la ubicación de la bomba

Ambos se miraron, Ryoma iba a decirle a Misaki que volviera a casa, pero sabía que no iba a poder convencer a su amiga, después de todo ella era una de las chicas más testarudas que conocía.

- una bomba explotara dentro de cuarenta minutos,¿ que van a hacer?- insistió el hombre, y luego cortó la llamada

* * *

**Yaaay y hasta acá es el capi!, ¿ que les pareció? n.n**

**Se que no soy buena enfocándome en la lógica, por eso odio hacer acertijos -.-"**

**Espero que lo halan entendido ( bueno eso de seguro que si xD), y sino en el próximo capi de van a dar cuenta**

**mmm ¿ les aprece que me quedo muy corto?...**

**Waa ya se acercan los momento RyoSakus que emoción *O***

**Me emociono de solo pensarlo, es que ya se un montón que me encantaría escribir de esta linda parejita, y ya ay no se preocupen por Sakuno, que ya esta por despertar (por eso mi emoción por los momentos Ryosaus que ya están por llegar x3)**

**Ahora voy a contesta mis dos reviewsitos n_n**

**Hinamori-chan21****: **konichiwa! Nyaa me encanta ver que sos una lectora que me sigue x3. Arigato por tu coment. N o me tarde mucho en actuaizar ( ¿o sí? o_oU) Jaja gomene por haberme comido algunas letras (siempre trato de no hacerlo, es un habito horrible que tengo, y por eso voy corrigiendo el capi a medida que lo hago, pero siempre se me escapan varios errores ._.") . Y por los momentos Ryosakus, si yo también os estoy esperando! *O* ( ay desde el próximo capi va a pasar algo interesante, y después de eso ya van a empezar!, asique animo que ya vienen!) Jaja gracias por dejarme tu review me puse muy contenta. Espero que en este capi también me dejes tu review con tus opiniones, ja ne! ^w^

**karly15****: **nyaa ohyayoou Karly15!. Me pone muy contenta ver qué vas siguiendo mi historia, en srio! *O*. Y si yo también sentía penita por Ryoma . Pero algo tenía que poner, sino seria raro que los padres no se preocuparan no te parece? x3. Igual ya ves que se va recuperando, y aca llego una chica nueva a la historia para subirle el animo a nuestro príncipe! n_n . Igual la única que va a llenar su corazoncito va a ser Sakuno-chan, que ya pronto va a volver a escena *O* . Bueno en fin, espero que te halla gustado el capi, y que dejes tu review con tus opiniones que son muy impotantes para mi. Bye byee! ^w^

**Bueno ahsta aca, esperoqque els halla gustado el capi, hoy no les dejo un adelanto, porque no tengo inspiracin para hacerlo, pero les aseguro que el capi que viene va a ser interesante, y el final es lo mejor! *O***

**Bueno espero que me dejen sus reviews para saber que es lo que piensan de i historia, sus reviews me ponen contenta y me animan a seguir con la historia, recuerden que estoy abierta a criticas y sugerencias, asique si tienen alguna pueden decirme! n.n**

**Bye byee! ^w^**


	7. cap 7: La bomba del reloj

**Hola!**

**¿como andan? aca les traigo el capi 7 de mi fic (no me creo que hya publicado hasta el 7 todabia o_oU)**

**Espero que els guste y dejen review, abajo como siemre voy a responder a lso reviews del capi anterior n_n**

_Disclaimer: los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen =D_

* * *

Capitulo 7: La bomba del reloj

Ryoma quiso comenzar a correr, pero Misaki lo detuvo

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó algo alterado

-¿acaso sabes a donde ir?

-bueno…

- estamos hablando de relojes, tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso

-dijo que las manecillas del reloj giraban hacia la derecha- comenzó a pensar- si nosotros vamos 8 cuadras a la derecha…

- encontraremos la bomba ¿no?

-no lo se, me parece demasiado sencillo, además de que no hay nada importante 8 cuadras hacia allá

-p-pero…

-no seas tan insistente- se estaba poniendo nervioso, debían pensar rápido- el hablo e "el" reloj en lugar de decir un reloj, el reloj mas importante de aquí esta hacia allá, pero no son 8 cuadras, sino 7

-¿se habrá equivocado?

-no lo creo…

-pero no perdemos nada con ir y fijarnos ¿cierto?

Ryoma no estaba seguro, pero ya no había otra cosa que se acercara mas a eso decidió ir con su amiga hasta la torra del reloj de la ciudad.

Corrían lo más rápido que podían, pero parecía que todo les venia en contra, las personas se les cruzaba, los semáforos se ponían en rojo, nada parecía estar saliendo bien. Ryoma ya no aguantaba más, en cuanto viera de frente a ese tipo lo golpearía, eso lo daba por seguro.

-wow no recordaba que fuera tan grande!- Dijo Misaki emocionada al ver la torre del reloj

- y claro, es nueva, la deben de haber construido hace unos 8 años….

-ahh…

-espera… ¿8?

-¿ y que con eso? Solo debe ser coincidencia

-no, espera, el dijo "él" reloj, debía de referirse al antiguo, esta una cuadras mas allá, lo están por demoler

-¿recién ahora?

-no se hubo demasiados problemas, no me importa, vamos allá

Ambos salieron disparados hacia el antigua reloj

-ahh claro este si lo recuerdo…vinimos aquí una vez cuando éramos chicos

Ryoma no presto mucha importancia, y se dio vuelta para quedar de frente a Misaki

-escucha, tu te quedaras aquí hasta que yo baje

-no claro que no, yo iré contigo

- no debes quedarte aquí me entendiste?- esta vez no iba a dejar que ella lo desobedeciera, si ya la había traído hasta acá, almenes no la expondría al peligro como lo había hecho con Sakuno

-p-pero Ryoma…- Miro sus ojos, y asintió con la cabeza

Ryoma entro rápido al edificio viejo, dejándola sola en la calle

-Ryoma…-dijo preocupada-lo lamento…

Mientras Ryoma subía las escaleras lo más rápido qué su piernas le permitían, y maldecía por no haber hecho mas ejercicios de velocidad cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Por fin llego hasta la torre, estaba agotado después de subir tantos escalones, , pero no se dio tiempo para descansar, se dirigió rápidamente al vidrio donde antes estaban las agujas de cristal del reloj, pero estas ya no estaban , las habían quitado hacía ya mucho tiempo

Intento ver si estaba pegada en el número 8 del reloj, pero no se encontraba allí

-demonios…8…8… donde se supone que esté la maldita bomba!- grito fuera de si

- tal vez si buscamos al revés…

Se giro rápidamente, y sintió que la ira se apoderaba de el al ver parada allí a Misaki

- te dije que esperaras afuera- dijo conteniéndose lo mas que pudo

-no pude…no pude quedarme a esperar…quería ayudarte Ryoma

-este no es asunto de "quería ayudarte Ryoma"- dijo con tono burlón, si, no parecía estar en sus cabales- ¿esto es asunto de vida o muerte entiendes? ¿Sabes en que peligro te pones viniendo hasta aquí?

- al mismo que tu- respondió desafiante- si quieres regañarme pus bien, pero hazlo después de que solucionemos esto

Ryoma la miro sumamente sorprendido, tenía razón este no era el momento de discutir

-bien, ¿ que habías dicho cuando llegaste?

- ¿no recuerdas? Aquel hombre dijo que contáramos 8 desde el numero 12

- ay lo hice, no hay nada

- pero Ryoma, dijo 8 hacia la derecha

-lo hice

-no, tu lo hiciste a la izquierda

- a que te refieres?

- estamos viendo los numero al revés, mira, si contamos hacia la derecha desde el dice…- comenzó a contar- nos daría 4…y mira, ¿ no es esto la bomba?- dijo feliz

-ohh…tienes razón o_o

-jeje ^^

Le iba a replicar de porque estaba tan feliz, pero fue hasta la bomba a ver cuánto tiempo faltaba

-4 minutos

- ¿sabes qué hacer?- preguntó Misaki

-no… y tu?

-Ryoma!

-¿y ahora qué?

-¡ si no sabias como desactivar una bomba lo hubieras dicho antes y llamábamos a la policía!

-¿no estaba pensando en eso entiendes!

-¿y que haremos ahora- su mirada ahora expresaba temor, y Ryoma temió nuevamente lo pero….no…no podía dejar que nada malo volviera a ocurrir, al menos debía intentarlo

Abrió la parte de arriba de la bomba, luego aparto el cronometro sin cortar ninguno de los dos cables que había dentro, uno azul y uno rojo

-rayos…

-vamos Ryoma…c-confió en ti…

- si claro es fácil decirlo- miro el reloj, faltaban dos minutos, debía darse prisa y elegir

Buen, no podía esperar más, y cerró los ojos al cortar el cable rojo

Abrió los ojos despacio, nada había explotado…entonces… ¿había desactivado la bomba?

-qué bien!- grito de emoción Misaki, pero Ryoma todavía estaba atónito por su golpe de suerte

Pero luego entro en razón, y abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo a Misaki

-lo logramos- dijo separándose de ella, pero al notar que estaba algo colorada por primera vez se preocupo- ¿tienes fiebre?- preguntó poniéndole su mano en la frente

-n-no estoy bien- dijo sacándola- solo…es la emoción…

-claro…lo que digas o_o

Concordaron en ir hasta al central de policía a preguntar sobre bombas, ay que si debían seguir con esto sería de gran ayuda

-oye Misaki

-¿m?

- ¿porque estabas tan feliz d encontrar al bomba?

- pues porque ahora podríamos hacer algo al respecti- contesto con aun sonrisa llena de inocencia

-no deberías estar feliz por encontrar una bomba, idiota – dijo pegándole un suave golpedito en la cabeza

-jaja ome gome

Llegaron hasta la estación, pero ahí dijeron que debían ir a la unidad de casos especializados, asique se dirigieron hacia allí, y tras convencer a los policías luego de muchas explicaciones inventadas de que era de un trabajo importante para el colegio de genios de Estados Unidos y se lo habían pedido, los policías les dieron mucha importación de cómo desactivar distintos tipos de bombas sencillas, pero se negaron a decirles como armarlas. Lo que mas les sorprendió fue entender que todas las bombas que ese hombre armada eran de un solo tipo, y que eran las mas fáciles d desarmas dado que siempre debía cortarse el cable rojo para pararla.

-gracias opr la información, en serio se los agradecemos- dijo Ryoma a ols poolicias

-no hay de que, tenemos la responsabilidad de informar a los ciudadanos de estas cosa, pero primero debemos corroborar que no tengan malas intenciones

-buenodevemos irnos- dijo Ryoma

-ah, esperen, les entregare esto- dijo entregándoles un pale

-"como desactivar una bomba nuclear pequeña"- leyó Misaki

-si, entregamos eso en las universidades cuando vamos a dar las clases, y suponemos que si tanto les interés será mejor que lo tengan…tal vez les sirva de algo…- les dijo, aunque no se le eia muy convencido

Los chicos agradecieron nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa

-"primero desconecte los cables principales de la batería o desencadene en temporizador para el detonador "

-Misaki…- Comenzó Ryoma

-"quite el gatillos de neutrones…"-"este será un pequeño disco o bola…"

-Misaki…deja de leer

Misaki salteo algunas partes que decían que era cada cosa, pero siguió leyendo sin escuchar a Ryoma

-"retire el explosivo convencional"

-te dije que no lo leyeras aquí- le dijo Ryoma sacándole el papel, y Misaki pareció volver a la realidad

-ah…perdóname Ryoma no me di cuenta…- se disculpó afligida la joven

-Bueno, no puedo enojarme contigo, después de todo encontré la bomba gracias a ti- le dijo con una sonrisa algo cansada, todavía no se recuperaba por completo, y se sentía mareado

Una ráfaga de viento izo que el papel que tenía en sus manos volara lejos de allí, pero no se molestó en buscarlo, después de todo no importaba mucho

-ohh….mi instrucciones- se lamento Misaki

- ya no te preocupes, iremos a pedir otra mañana y listo

El celular de Ryoma comenzó a sonar

-¿Quién es?

-Nanako- dijo Ryoma antes de atender- ¿qué sucede? Ya estamos yendo hacia casa

-es Sakuno…Sakuno despertó!- dijo con la voz algo arrastrada por la combinación de sentimientos

-q…- no pudo terminar, dejo caer el celular al suelo, en shock

En cuento reaccionó salió corriendo del lugar, dejando sola a Misaki

-R-Ryoma!- grito Misaki confundida por su reacción pero no hubo caso, Ryoma ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó confundida Misaki y tomo el celular del suelo-¿nanako?

-Misakie vuelve a casa…tal vez Ryoma tenga cosas que hacer…

Misaki volteo a ver la dirección en la que había ido Ryoma, quería ir con él, pero no sabía donde es que había ido…de nuevo se sentía sola…

* * *

**Fiiin hasta aca el capi! *O***

**¿Qué els pareció? algo aburrido tal vez?**

**Mmm no se es que lo escribí algo a prisa…pero es que tenía prisa porque me tengo que ir, pero quería terminarlo para postearlo…en fin, igualmente espero que les haya gustado, y ya vieron, Sakuno por fin va a volver a escena! *O***

**Las cosas se van a volver mucho mejores de ahora en adelante porque también va a haber momentos Ryosakus! *w***

**Bueno sin mas, voy a responder reviews, wow, me impresione, nuca había tenido 5 en un solo capi ( bueno, tal vez para ustedes sean pocos, pero para mi es un montón, y me puso súper feliz ^^)**

_**Kt-Echizen-Ryusaki**__**:**_hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado en capi me hace súper feliz eso. Jaja y si es un poco raro el doctor, pero ams adelante va a aparecer de nuevo, porque decidi meterlo en la historia a este doc ^^

Jaja en serio te gusta como escribió? Ps ciertamente me falta mucho por mejorar en mi escritura, dado qué lo que mas me gusta que es describir las cosas no me sale pero ni que pase horas en ello, pero bueno para eso practico, algún día me va a salir =P ( o eso espero xD)

Bueno espero tu review en este capi para saber tus opiniones, y gracias por seguir mi fic n_n

_**karly15**__**:**_hola! Me encanta ver que seguís mi fic me pone requete feliz, jaja y si como que esta un poco enamorada (un poco? xD). Pero no te preocupes, este fic es %100 RyoSaku, asique no va a pasar nada muy importante entre ellos (¿ o si? no se xD, pero el punto es que va a terminar con Ryoma y Sakuno juntos, asique lo del medio ay veremos que pasa xP)

_**Hinamori-chan21**__**:**_ waa otro comentario de alguien que sigue mi fic *O*.

Jaja siii te vas a dar cuenta Misaki es muy metida, y ovbio que Ryoma quiere protegerla se ve tierno n_n. Pero ya vez!, por fin despertó Sakuno!, asique pronto habrá muuuchos momentos RyoSakus, que emoción *O* . waa me encantan tus comentarios, son tan expresivos, ojala dejes un comentario en este capi, me encantaría saber tu opinión. Me fije que no quedara ningún error de ortografía, espero no haberme pasado ninguna o_oU. Bueno espero que estés bien. Bye byee! ^w^

_**darkuchihahinata**__**: **_hola!, no te preocupes, te entiendo yo ahora estoy de vacas per cuando empiecen las clases también voy a tener problemas para subir los capis jaja. Pero con mandarme tu coment y hacerme saber que lees mi fic eso es muy importante para mi ^w^ .

y ya ves, Sakuno por fin despertó!, ya pronto vienen los momentos RyoSakus, que moción! *O*. Bueno espero seguir contando con tus reviews en los próximos capis, bye byee!

_**Paoooo**__**:**_konichiwa!, me alegra muchisisisimo que te guste mi fic. Espero que te halla gustado este capi, y en el próximo ya va a estar apareciendo Sakuno nuevamente *O*. Espero que me dejes tu coment para saber tu opinión del capi n_n

**Bueno hasta acá están las respuestas a sus lindos reviews, sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo xapi**

**ja ne! ^w^**


	8. cap 8: Sakuno pierde la memoria

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Ya termine el capi 8 y paso a publicarlo acá ^^**_

_**¿Bueno que puedo decir? Sakuno desde ahora también va a volver a formar parte de la historia, y muchas cosas interesantes van a pasar, bueno sin mas espero que este capi les guste, a mi me gusto bastante escribirlo ^w^**_

_**Como ahora tambien pongo partes narradas por los eprsonajes, esas partes las pongo en cursiva, y las partes que estan narradas por el anrrador (o sea yo xD) estan con la la letra normal =P**_

_Disclaimer: como siempre, los personajes no son creación mía =P_

* * *

Capitulo8: Sakuno pierde la memoria

-listo, tus condiciones parecen estar estables- declaró con satisfacción el doctor de guardia a Sakuno y a sus padres

La madre lloró nuevamente, pero esta vez por emoción. El padre se acercó más a su hija, que seguía acostada en la cama con la mirada algo cansada

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-yo…bien…pero…- intentaba decir la chica, parecía muy desorientada

-descuide ella estará bien, si todo sigue igual mañana o pasado la daremos de alta

-eso es grandioso Sakuno!- grito su madre presa de la emoción y abrazo a su hija. Pero Sakuno reaccionó algo asustada y se apartó de su madre, sentándose en la cama

-¿q-que pasa?- le preguntó a su hija

-es que…

-¿te sucede algo?- interrogó el doctor- debes decirnos tal cual lo que sientes para poder ayudarte

-no sé nada…

Los padres se miraron confundidos por la aclaración de su hija, pero el doctor pareció perturbase un poco

-dime, ¿recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

La joven negó con la cabeza, los padres parecieron asustare

-tuviste un accidente

Una imagen debajo del agua vino a ella de repente, pero no entendía a que se debía

-dime tu nombre-Pidió el doctor

Sakuno pareció dudar para responder, pero luego se aclaro la garganta y lo miro fijo, pero se notaba que estaba asustada

-no lo se…no lo recuerdo…- lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin que ella pudiera evitarlo- no recuerdo and….no se quien soy…porque estoy aquí…no recuerdo anda sobre mi

-ya- el doctor la calmo haciendo que se volviera a acostar

Se puso firme y miro a los padres con una mirada seria

-parece que su hija sufrió una pérdida de memoria superficial debido al accidente

-y…¿y cuanto podría llegar a durar?- el padre habló esta vez

-eso depende de ella, sus signos vitales están bien, pero le hacemos algunas pruebas por si acaso, si todo sale bien de igual manera será dada de alta pasado mañana.

Narrado por Sakuno

_Para Sakuno todo era extraño, de pronto se despertaba en un hospital sin recordar nada, eso no hacía más que asustarla._

_Por deducción esas dos personas hablando con el doctor debían ser sus padres, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba asociar a esas dos personas con su vida. O más bien, no podía, dado que no recordaba nada sobre ella misma._

_Como reacción a todas las dudas que se generaban en su mente, se miro sus palmas, como si esperara reconocerse a si misma haciéndolo, pero nada, eran palmas normales, solo que eran de ella._

_Suspiro, las personas parecían estar poniéndose nerviosas, pero ella no quería prestar atención a la conversación, estaba mas ocupada ordenando todos sus pensamientos_

_En ese momento algo la izó reaccionar y voltear hacia la puerta. Pudo ver a un joven, aparentemente de su edad, entrando en la habitación._

_Vestía unos shins azules y una camisa blanca. Tenía unos cabellos oscuros con tonos azulados, que al estar despeinado le daban un aire muy atractivo. Y lo que más le llamó la atención e ese joven fueron sus ojos, unos grandes ojos color miel que contrastaban con el color de su cabello, haciéndolo ver interesante y misterioso._

_Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron, ¿acaso eso era lo que llamaban amor a primera vista? ¿Pero y si eran familia? Digo, podría ser posible dado que ella estaba en el hospital y no recordaba ningún amigo que pudiera ir a visitarla. Sintió una gran desilusión al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, y preguntarse en quién era y porque estaba allí._

_Tan absorta estaba mirándolo que no se percató de la reacción de sus padres, su padre adoptó una posición firme y le pidió al joven salir de la habitación, y su madre simplemente colapso_

Narrrado por Ryoma

_Por fin estaba viendo a Sakuno con sus propios ojos, ella estaba despierta, y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de emoción al verla._

_Notó la reacción de sus padres y pidió perdón por su intromisión, pero pidió, casi rogando, que no lo echaran de la habitación. Por primera vez le padre de Sakuno se opuso, pero le pidió cortésmente que se fuera._

_No pudo moverse, no podía irse ahora, no después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, pero su cabeza estaba tan exaltada que no podía pensar en que hacer_

_-¿q-quien eres tu?_

_La voz angelical de Sakuno lo saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a verla, la veía más hermosa que nunca, a pesar de su ligera palidez y algunas ojeras en los ojos, sus ojos carmesí parecían estar al rojo vivo, demostrando total vitalidad y sus cabellos le hacían querer acariciarlos._

_Cuando miro su cara confundida entro en razón, ¿acaso ella le había preguntado quien era?_

_-es normal que por el shock su mente haya tomado como medida de defensa el olvidar todo sobre ella misma para protegerse- interrumpió el doctor intuyendo la pregunta de Ryoma_

_Ryoma volteo a verlo, luego a los padres, no entendía nada, ¿Sakuno había perdido la memoria? Eso no era posible…no podía estar pasándole esto a ella_

_-¿Cómo que…perdió la memoria?_

El doctor se aclaró la voz y se sentó en un asiento de la habitación cruzando las rodillas como si fuera a decir algo importante

-quizá la mayor facultad que posee nuestra mente sea la capacidad de sobrellevar el dolo

Los presentes no entendían nada, pero prestaron suma atención a las palabras que decía el experto.

-a veces, algunas heridas son demasiado…-izo una pausa, como si buscara la palabra adecuada-profundas…para curarse, o al menos para curarse deprisa. Lo que hace nuestra mente ante sucesos muy fuertes qué puedan causar daño psicológico y/o emocional es olvidar, toma esta medida para protegerse a sí misma, pero es muy interesante el que la mente humana sea tan inteligente

-¿y…que apsara ahora?- preguntó Ryoma, ya entrando en calma y aceptando los hechos

-bueno- dijo el doctor mientras se levantaba- ahora mismo les explicaba a los padres que haremos unas pequeñas pruebas para corroborar que su cerebro no haya sufrido ningún daño.

Se acerco a Sakuno y le hizo algunas preguntas, que para Ryoma eran muy obvias "¿en qué año estamos?" "¿Cuánto es dos mas dos?" entre otras pregunta de fácil respuesta, a las que Sakuno respondió bien

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mostrándole una lapicera

-una lapicera-respondió Sakuno

El doctor suspiro y volteo a ver a los padres de la joven y a Ryoma

-si, es lo que yo les explique, ah perdido la memoria por el shock que sufrió, es lo que se podría llamar una perdida de memoria superficial

-¿y cuanto cree que dure esto? –fue la pregunta que izo su madre

- no lose, días, semanas, meses, años, todo depende de ella- dijo viendo a Sakuno

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y volteo a verlos

-ella esta bien de salud y la daremos de alta pasado mañana, pero deberán cuidar que no sufra estrés y cuidar que nada pueda perturbarla

La madre miró a Ryoma, y el claramente entendió su indirecta de que lo detestaba, pero a el padre no parecía importarle el hecho de que Ryoma estuviera con su hija, sino que se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba Sakuno y poso su mano sobre la delicada mano de su hija

-pronto volverás a casa con nosotros, no te preocupes, todo estará bien- le dijo suavemente, y la chica le sonrió

-oye..pa..p…

-si no quieres puedes no llamarme papa- le dijo dulcemente

-Ryusaki-san…

-¿si?

-¿el es miembro de nuestra familia?-dijo señalando a Ryoma, se moría por aclarar esa duda que la carcomía por dentro

-no, el no o e, es un compañero de tu escuela

-ahh…- Sintió un gran alivio de que ese joven de ojos dorados no fuera de su familia

-Sakuno-Ryoma se acerco a donde ella se encontraba-¿te encuentras bien?

-si…gracias

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido

-por visitarme-respondió con una tierna sonrisa

-Bueno, la hora de visita terminó-sentenció la madre- puedes irte joven

-s-si….-Ryoma se acerco más a Sakuno para despedirse, y no pudo evitar besarle tiernamente la frente, lo que izo que Sakuno se sonrojara, y la madre tuviera que comenzar a contar para calmarse

-¿nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto Sakuno

-Claro, volveré a verte- le guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación, sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior por haber visto sana a Sakuno.

-¿ves?¿te dije que cuidaría a tu amiga?

Se volteo de pronto y vio al hombre de cabellos rojizos que hasta unos días antes había sido su doctor.

-Ken- dijo, y se extraño de recordar su nombre

-hola- uan sonrisa asomo por el rostro cansado del hombre

Ryoma apretó los puños, y tomo aire

-Gracias-dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué?-burló el doctor

-gracias…por cuidarla…

-ahh eso, no te preocupes, yo le hice todos los exámenes, el doctor que está allí adentro solo es el doctor de guardia, me remplaza mientras yo estoy ocupado –dijo con aire despreocupado

-oye

-¿Qué quieres?

-Dijiste que si algo pasaba podía contártelo…¿no?

-claro, pero no creo que me tomarías en cuenta-dijo sorprendido

-hubo otra bomba, y el sujeto metió en esto a una viaje amiga

-aja…¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que si algo sucede seas tú quien nos trate, sin notificar nada a tus superiores, como si nunca hubiéramos estado

-¿sabes? Eso me metería en muchos problemas-dijo, aunque por su expresión eso no parecía importarle

-por favor-pidió Ryoma, no le gustaba verse débil, pero si para proteger a Misaki y Sakuno debía hacerlo, lo haría

-claro no te preocupes- dijo golpeándole el hombro, lo que sorprendió a Ryoma- o haré

-Sería de gran ayuda

-¿no deberías decir gracias en vez de "seria de gran ayuda"?- lo burló nuevamente el doctor, parecía estar tomando demasiada confianza, y eso le molestaba a Ryoma

-gracias- contesto mirando hacia otro lado evidentemente enfadado

-Bueno, en ese caso es un trato- dijo estrechando la mano de Ryoma y agitándola fuertemente.

Ryoma se zafó del agarre e izo una leve reverencia en forma de agradecimiento antes de salir del hospital y ponerse en marcha hacia su casa

_**Nyaa y hasta acá el capi .**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y paso a comentar reviews ^^**_

_**Hinamori-chan21**__**:**__konchiwa!_

_Jaja gracias por tu review, me súper animan a segur las historia, y si, saku despertó! Por fin! *O* _

_Jaja, ay no puedo asegurar que en este no halla, pero al menos espero que no halla miles errores de ortografía xD_

_Espero que te halla gustado el capi, ay pronto cuando Saku salga del hospital va a comenzar a haber mas momentos ryosakus =P_

_Bueno espero tu review en ese capi, ja ne! ^^_

_**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki**__**:**__hola! Que bueno que te pareciera emocionante!, me super alegra eso! ^^_

_Y si a mi también me parece una súper idea hacer algo parecido a eso!, al principio había a puesto a Misaki como para que llegara a ser algo así como una miembro más del "grupo de detectives" pero después se me ocurrió que también podría estar enamorada de Ryoma (huuy y los problemas que va a causar so en mi historia xD)._

_Bueno espero que te halla gustado el capi, y espero tu review ^w^_

_PD: ya te agregue n_n_

_**karly15**__**:**__hola!_

_Sii yo tambien me moria por escribir Ryosaku ._

_Pero ahora que Saku despertó ya voy a poder cumplir mi objetivo en al vida (?)_

_Ok no xD_

_Pero si espero poder escribir mucho mas Ryosaku de ahora en adelante, asique no dejes de leer! ^^_

_Espero tu review en este capi, ja ne! n_n_

_**darkuchihahinata**__**:**__konichiwa!_

_Que bueno que te guste mi fic eso me pone muy feliz ^w^_

_Jja si creo que ahora tome por costumbre dejar un comentario a las personas que me mandan review al final del capi, una de las coas que mas me gusta es comentar los reviews que me mandan ;D_

_Y sii ya van a empezar los momentos Ryosakus *O*_

_No te preocupes cuando tengas tiempo lee mi fic, con saber que lo lees y que te gusta es suficiente para mi ^w^_

_Bueno en fin espero tu review en este capi, ja ne! =D_

_**Bueno, hasta aca, waa que alegría tener tantos reviews *O***_

_**Ahora el 25 me voy de vacas y vuelvo el 8 de marzo, y lamentablemente no me voy a poder llevar mi compu (demasiado grande xD), asique no voy a poder escribir los capis, pero cuando vuelva prometo compensar la tardanza ^w^**_

_**Espero que em dejen sus lindos reviews que me alientan a seguir la historia, y bueno como siempre sigo abierta a criticas y sugerencias =P**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**_

_**Bye byee! ^w^**_


	9. Cap 9: Misaki, no te angusties

**Hayy no puedo creerlo llevo meses sin escribir el capi _ **

**En serio perdonen la tardanza, después de que volví de vacas y empezó el cole ps me quede sin tiempo para un montón de cosas, pero bueno, espero que no se hayan olvidado de la historia que es lo importante D: **

**Acá les traigo el capi, por si quieren leerlo xD**

**De igual forma prometo actualizar aproximadamente entre una vez a la semana y una vez cada dos semanas, asique bueno, disculpen la demora **

_Disclaimer: los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen (aunque ya quisiera que si x3)_

Capitulo 9: Misaki, no te angusties

Se había quedado sentado en un banco el resto de la tarde, y como ya era hora de cenar había decidid ir a su hogar lo mas rápido posible, o Nanako se molestaría…

Entró a su hogar feliz por haber visto a Sakuno sana y salva, pero la mirada molesta de Misaki, parada frente a él, lo hizo recordar que la había dejado sola cuando había salido corriendo

-¿y bien?- inquirió molesta al joven

-M-misaki…

La expresión furiosa de Misaki se transformo en una tierna, y parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

-R-ryoma…¿Qué paso? Porqué vuelves tan tarde?...

-¿eh? No…no es nada importante, fui a ver a una amiga

-¿después de haber desactivado una bomba?

-…

-Ryoma baka- se adelantó hacia adelante y lo abrazó con fuerza

Ryoma se quedo perplejo, pero no estaba enojado. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no lo abrazaba, y su repentino abrazo le trajo recuerdos de su infancia.

-ryoma baka…no me preocupes así…sabes cómo me sentía? Nanako solo me dice que no me preocupe, que fuiste a ver a una amiga en el hospital…¿Por qué en el hospital?

Misaki levanto al cabeza para mirarlo, se veía como una niña pequeña cuando hacía eso

-perdóname…no quise preocuparte- respondió Ryoma, intentando calmar a Misaki

-esa chica…¿le pasó algo con respecto a este asunto?

Ryoma realmente quería evitar esta conversación, pero no vio más remedio que contestarle

-si…- se limitó a decir, pasando por alto el hecho de que era su culpa

-la cena esta lista! ¿Ryoma? ¿ya llegaste?

Ambos se separaron

-si ya llegue

Nanako salió de la cocina, llevaba puesto un delantal violeta y el cabello amarrado en una coleta

-ve a lavarte la cara, te ves horrible, luego baja a cenar- miro a Misaki- Misaki, ayúdame a poner la mesa

Misaki se fue a ayudar a Nanako luego de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a Ryoma.

Después de quedarse unos segundos allí parado, subió hasta el baño y abrió el gripo de agua fría, poniendo las manos debajo del agua y tirándosela en la cara. Aún podía sentir ese leve cosquilleo de felicidad en el estomago, a pesar de todo ese día realmente lo había hecho feliz.

Se miró al espejo, sus cabellos oscuros estaban todos revueltos, y su ropa estaba toda sucia. Decidió que se bañaría después de cenar y se iría a dormir

-¿Ryoma?- se escuchó desde el piso de abajo la voz de Misaki

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces? ¿estás cagando?- dijo a modo de broma

-no molestes misaki- le dijo restándole importancia al asunto Ryoma

-pero no podes estar tardando tanto en el baño! Quiero ir! w

Unos segundos después…

-vamos Ryoma!, vas a tapar las cañerías!

-no estoy haciendo eso Misaki- grito Ryoma enojado

Salió del baño y lo primero que vio fue los brillantes ojos morados de Misaki

-moo, pensé que no saldrías mas- le dijo a modo de regaño

-lo siento, me quede pensando

-¿en el retrete? OwO

-no, frente al espejo -.-"

-da igual, espero que no hallas dejado mucho olor

-te dije que no estaba cagando –mirada asesina

-ya se- sonrisa infantil

Ambos comienzan a reír, y Ryoma baja hasta la cocina

-te ves animado, eso quiere decir que Ryusaki estaba bien, ¿cierto?

-así es- le contestó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa- ella estaba muy bien…

La conversación que había tenido con el doctor volvió a su memoria

-¿Qué pasa?

-es que ella tiene una pérdida de memoria…

-¿Sakuno perdió la memoria?- Nanako lo miró confundida, y le hizo señas de que se sentara a al mesa

-¿Quién perdió al memoria?- Misaki entró en la cocina, y como siempre, su afán de entrometerse era más grande que todo su cuerpo

-la amiga de Ryoma, de la que te conté, parece que ah despertado, pero aun hay algunos problemas

-oh…- Misaki se sentó en la mesa, sin saber que decir

-pero según el médico ella estará bien, le darán de alta mañana

-eso es fantástico!- La expresión de nanako volvió a iluminarse, y comenzó a servir la sopa en el plato de cada uno

-si…*pero si no fuerza por mi…esto no habría pasado en un principio…*- agregó en su mente, pero luego se recordó a si mismo que se había prometido seguir adelante y compensar su error, y lo haría

Misaki volteó a verlo, pero aún no se le ocurría que decirle, si esa chica era el sufrimiento de Ryoma, no podía ser tan buena como él la describía por su forma de hablar…

-¿Misaki?- Ryoma cruzo su mirada con la de ella

-¿eh?

-¿te pasa algo?

-no es nada ^^

-y cuéntanos Misaki, ¿Cómo te ah ido en Italia?- Nanako se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer a la par de los chicos

-ah, eso!-gritó Misaki

-Misaki no hace falta que grites- le pidió Ryoma

-Bueno, me ah ido muy bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa

¿has estado estudiando?- Pregunto Nanako

-si claro, me ha estado llendo bien con los estudios, pero como siempre soy mala en matemáticas .

-eso es porque tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño- aclaró Ryoma bromeando

-moo no me burles, no es mi culpa, el profesor me odiaba…- se escuchoinflando los cachetes como una niña pequeña

-si todos los profesores de matemática te odian- afirmo Ryoma

-no me crees -.-"

-no

-y dinos, ¿tus padres como están?- preguntó Nanako

Misaki se tensó y se puso demasiado nerviosa, Ryoma evito lanzarle una mirada de réplica a Nanako

-bien…-contesto Misaki- ellos…

Nanako se mostraba confundida, Misaki no solía actuar así, o no al menos cuando ella y sus padres vivían allí.

-no importan sus padres, estamos hablando de ella- recordó Ryoma tranquilo, realmente no le agradaban los adres de Misaki.

-si es cierto, perdóname- se disculpó Nanako con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo es Italia? Realmente alguna vez quisiera ir allí *O*

-jaja es un lugar hermoso, aunque creo que a ti no te gustarían mucho los italianos Nanako-san- contestó Misaki divertida

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría encontrar allí el amor de mi vida

-lo dudo – Dijo Ryoma

-Ryoma eres demasiado pesimista ¬¬"

-digo lo que pienso jaja

-oigan voy al baño un momento, discúlpenme- dijo Misaki con una sonrisa y se retiro de la mesa

-esta bien misa-chan- dijo Nanako con una sonrisa

En cuanto Misaki se hubo ido, Nanako se volteó a ver a Ryoma preocupada

-ne, Ryoma, ¿crees que le halla pasado algo en Italia?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-no se…se puso extraña…¿crees que les halla pasado algo a sus padres y no quiere contárnoslo?

- lo dudo... nos habríamos enterado, y mis padres tambiwn

-si…tienes razón, que tonto de mi parte creer eso jaja

-bueno, to temrine de comer, me retiro- dijo levantándose de la mesa

-¿no esperaras a Misaki?

-no, me han pasado muchas cosas hoy, quiero irme a dormir…

-está bien, buenos noches =D

-si

Dejó los platos en el fregadero y subi

O lentamente hasta quedar frente al baño

-rayos…¿Por qué estoy aquí- se reprochó en susurro…

Se dio vuelta para irse, pero al escuchar un leve gemido dentro del baño abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, y vio a Misaki acurrucada en un rincón, con la cabeza metida en las piernas

-¿Misaki?

-Ella levantó la vista al instante, parecía angustiada, pero se resistía a llorar. Ryoma se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado para poder abrazarla

-ya esta…todo está bien, ¿Qué ah pasado?

-no…nada…perdona por ponerme así- intentó sonreírle, pero no lo logró completamente

Sí, él sabía, en un recreo del colegio había descubierto a Misaki llorando. En ese entonces el solo tenía 8 años, y Misaki recién tenía 5 años. Ella solo le contó que había tenido una discusión con sus padres, pero no dijo nada más. El estaba enterado de que sus padres eran personas problemáticas, pero mas allá de que a él no le cayeran bien porque su padre se enojaba fácilmente y su madre siempre actuaba indiferente cada vez que algo pasaba no le parecían tan malas personas, ya que siempre que veía a su padre ir a buscarla al colegio él estaba sonriendo.

Había ido varias veces a su casa, ya que la madre de Misaki era una vieja amiga de su madre y se llevaban muy bien. Misaki era la única hija de la familia, y tenía un hermano mayor que en ese entonces tenía 18 años.

Solo porque sus madres solían verse seguido Misaki y él habían terminado llevándose muy bien, bueno, hasta el punto en el que su diferencia de edad se los permitía.

El siempre había visto algo raro que Misaki nunca hablara de su familia, ya que realmente no le parecía una mala familia, pero de todas formas siempre evitaba el tema.

Abrazó a Misaki, quien luego de unos pocos minutos se calmó

-perdón…no quise molestarte…

-no me molestas, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras…- se levanto y ayudó a Misaki a pararse

-Ryoma-kun

-¿m?

-gracias ^^

Ryoma le dedico una suave sonrisa, y Misaki salió apresuradamente del baño

-ah, cierto, mejor te bañas, tienes un olor horrible- le dijo y se fue corriendo

-bueno, al menos parece estar bien-Ryoma reprimió la ganas de gritarle, ella tenía la costumbre de molestar a los demás, pero parecía que él era su blanco preferido.

El baño le resulto relajante, y le dio tiempo para repasar mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido desde el primer día hasta ese momento. Esto ya no era un juego, el hombre iba muy en serio y ellos realmente estaban en peligro. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el agua caliente siguiera fluyendo, ahora que Sakuno había despertado, tenía la intención de intentar llevarse bien con ella, se había dado cuenta de que su compañéra de clases si despertaba cierto interés en él, aunque el no podía llegar a llamarlo amor.

Cuando termino lo único que hiso fue irse a acostar, había sido un día largo, y tenía el presentimiento que aún había muchas más cosas que iban a pasar de ahora en adelante.

**Leestop termino el capi 9! =D**

**No puse nada de acción, porque ahora que despertó Sakuno se van como a poner un poco más lentas las cosas con respecto a la agitación constante de la que veníamos hasta recién con las bombas xD**

**Espero que esto no sea un problema =S**

**De igual manera el hombre ese no va a desaparecer ni nada, pero ahora también nos vamos a enfocar mas en Sakuno y Ryoma, que es lo que estoy (o supongo que tengo que decir "estamos" xD) esperando ^w^**

**Asique sigan leyendo! De ahora en adelante van a comenzar a haber momentos mas tiernos, y tengo algunas ideas que pienso implementar en la historia, asique también espérenlas! =D**

**Como siempre (bueno, si es que alguien leyó después de tanto tiempo el capi xD) voy a estar esperando sus lindos reviews! n.n**

**Y hablando de eso, paso a comentar los reviews recibidos yayy =D**

**Hinamori-chan21****:**hola! Gomenee tarde mucho en actualizar . .

Espero que todavía sigas mi historia =S

Pero bueno! Llendo a tu comentario! Gracias! Si la pase bien en las vacas wii =D

Jaja Canada? Mmm no creo xD

Aunque igual tenía pensado hacer un viaje, pero todavía no lo tengo decidido…

Bueno! En fin! Espero tu review en ell capi! =D

**karly15****:**hello! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! =D

sii el doctor es demasiado confianzudo no te parece? xD

y no te preocupes! Va a haber muchos momentos mas así como en que puse! Asique espero que me sigas leyendo y me mandes tu review ^w^

**anikasukino 5d****:**konichiwa! =D

jeje si Saku pierde la memoria…y a mi también me encanta el nombre de al pareja! *O*

pero bueno, que bueno que te gustara el capi! Gomene por no actualizar antes T^T

Espero que si todavía te acordas de mi historia y leiste el capi me mandes tu review!, bye byee! n.n

**darkuchihahinata****:**hola! No te preocupes ovbiamente que es mejor tarde que nunca! =D

y mirame a mi, hace meses que no publicaba un capi!, asiqeu espero que eso también cuente en mi caso =S

Pero bueno, voy a estar esperando de neuvo tu review!

Ja ne! ^w^

**Sii porfin temrine el capi y lo publico! Espero, com dije antes, que em traigan sus reviews! me animan a seguir la historia n.n**

**Bueno sin ams que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, voy a tratar de no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez w **

**Ja ne! =P**


	10. cap 10: Sakuno vuelve a casa

**Hola!**

**Bueno, ya siento que no estoy cumpliendo con mi deber al actualizar mi fic -.-"**

**Lamento la demora, como compensación ya me puse a escribir el próximo capi, y espero poder subirlo pronto y que el fic vuelva a tener el ritmo de actualización que tenia antes…**

**Antes de comenzar, tengo que hacer una aclaración: en Japón la secundaria se divide en dos, hay tres años en la secundaria baja y tres en la alta, Misaki está en el último año de la baja ya que tendría unos 14 años (iba aponerle 15, pero bue me equivoque, y ahora ya no da cambiarlo jaja xD)**

**Bueno, ahora sí, les dejo el capi =P**

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son creación mía (o si? muajaja (?) xD)_

* * *

_Capitulo 10: Sakuno de vuelta en casa_

-¿ya estas lista?- la madre de Sakuno entró en la habitación apresuradamente

-si- le contestó la joven de cabellera de fuego mientras se colocaba en suéter blanco sobre la blusa del mismo color. Se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana, y de alguna manera se alegró de poder salir de allí.

La madre le izo señas de que se apurara, y ambas salieron de la habitación para volver a su hogar.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y tranquilo, algunas veces sus padres habían intentado entablar una conversación con ella, pero ella les respondía sin prestarles mucha atención. Le gustaba mirar por la ventana, ver pasar los autos y las personas, los arboles y los negocios.

El auto paro en un semáforo, y Sakuno refunfuño porque le encantaba sentir el viento en la cara. Miró una pareja que se encontraba en el parque, parecían estar muy enamorados y caminaban tomados de la mano. Fue en ese momento que recordó al joven del día anterior, y un pequeño rubor se asomo por sus níveas mejillas. Quería volver a verlo, pero ¿Dónde encontrarlo? No sabía nada de él, solo que era un compañero de clases.

¿Podría volver a verlo si comenzaba a ir a la escuela nuevamente?

La posibilidad le origino una pequeña sonrisa

-¿en que piensas?- la vos de su madre al sacó de sus pensamientos

-el chico que vino ayer…

La expresión alegre del rostro de su madre se extinguió de un momento a otro

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-no es nada…- dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana al tiempo en que comenzaba a andar nuevamente el auto- solo me preguntaba cuándo podría verlo, no sé, es raro…

-no tienes porque pensar en ello, el solo te haría sufrir- le dijo la madre secamente, a lo que Sakuno se mostró sorprendida

-lo que quiere decir tu madre- esta vez habló el padre- es que no lo conoces, no puedes confiar en que lo que sientes ahora sean tus verdaderos sentimientos

-así es- corroboró rápidamente su madre- tú no sueles relacionarte con ese tipo de personas

-¿ese tipo?- Sakuno parecía confundida

-el es un pandillero, recuérdalo- mintió- no le importan tus sentimientos, te vino a visitar porque él te izo esto

Sakuno la miró, ¿su madre solía hablar así? Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, el intentar recordar las cosas no parecía hacer más que causarle dolor. Tal vez su madre tenía razón…pero aun así…no podía negar que cuando lo había visto se había sentido feliz, especial, y quería volver a sentir ese sentimiento…quería volver a ver a ese chico.

-si te hizo esto, puedes estar segura de que él suele hacer cosas peores- dijo su madre, y luego tomo aire para calmarse- hija, hago esto por tu bien

-sí, perdóname por nombrarlo, supongo que aun estoy confundida- Sakuno le dio la razón a su madre y luego se volvió hacia la ventana.

-no te preocupes, pronto podrás recordar todo, solo no debes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos- le explicó su madre intuyendo lo que Sakuno había sentido por Ryoma- a veces alguien que parece una buena persona puede no serlo.

-si…eso creo-contesto Sakuno, recordando esos preciosos ojos ámbar que la habían cautivado el día anterior. ¿Él le había hecho esto?

Bueno, bien podría haber sido un accidente, no parecía mala persona; pero su madre tenía razón, desconocía las intenciones que lo habían llevado a visitarla, ¿remordimiento? Podía ser…

* * *

-Ryomaaa!- Misaki se le tiro en sima justo cuando iba a tomar su habitual ponta de uva, haciendo que la tire y se desparrame el dulce jugo

-Misaki…- dijo intentando contenerse- ¿Por qué siempre apareces de esta manera…?

Misaki ese día había comenzado la escuela en su instituto, y como él supuso, su belleza natural había causado cierta "conmoción" entre sus nuevos compañeros, o al menos eso había escuchado.

-eeeesssqueeee….- comenzó Misaki inflando los cachetes como una niña

-¿podrías soltarme? es algo molesto…

Ella miró a su alrededor, y noto que había llamado la atención de varas miradas.

-p-perdón

Ambos caminaron hasta un banco cercano y se sentaron

-nee, Ryoma-kun

-¿m?- su atención ya estaba puesta en las canchas de tenis, y dejó de prestarlo atención a su amiga

-hmmm…- dijo molesta- ¿sabes? Creo que pronto tendré novio, hay un chico al que reamente parezco gustarle mucho

-Misaki, es el primer día- contesto él sin prestar mucha atención

Bien, si Ryoma no le prestaba atención, debía ganársela. Su nuevo plan, el cual acababa de denominar "¡Ryoma! ¡Mírame!" se ponía en marcha.

-hey! Ryoma, ¿te gusta cómo me queda el uniforme?

- dijo poniéndose delante de él, intentando hacer una pose de modelo

-si…te queda bien- Ryoma estaba algo confundido, para luego voltear a ver el partido

-¿no crees que me queda mejor el violeta?

-no se…

-ah…-suspiró y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, ¡pero esto aun no había acabado para ella!

-nee Ryoma-kun, ¿conoces el chiste del perro y la gallina? *O*

-…

-no me ignores….

-…

Infló los cachetes, enfadada

-eres insoportable…

Ryoma aun no le prestaba atención

-demente

Nada

- ¿sabes? eres Desagradable ¬¬"

-aja…-fue lo único que dijo, era obvio que no le prestaba atención

-mooo Ryoma!

Se fue corriendo detrás de un árbol, para poder vigilar a Ryoma de cerca

-¿Qué es lo que tiene de interesante ese partido?- refunfuño entre dientes- tal vez debería entrar al equipo de tenis femenino…

-¿Qué haces?

No pudo evitar contener el grito al darse vuelta, para encontrarse frente a una joven un poco mayor que ella con dos coletas. Se quedo muda, ya que la joven la miraba muy concentrada e interesada, con una sonrisa un tanto graciosa en su cara

-eh…esto…nada…

-mirabas a Ryoma

-*estoy muerta* O_O

-kyaaa otra más del club de fans! *O*- Grito vivamente- ah, ¿pero no eres menor?

-amm…sí, tengo 14…pronto cumpliré 15

-que tierna eres! *O*

-¿disculpa?

-nada ^^

-¿te gusta Ryoma?- pregunto directamente, solo por curiosidad

- obvio! Ese es un requisito esencial para pertenecer a su club de fans!

-¿club de fans?

-te gusta responder con preguntas, ¿cierto?

-perdón…

-le golpea el hombro- no te disculpes, era una broma, pero es cierto, yo, la gran Tomoka Osakada, eh fundado su mayor club de fans

-ohh…

-veo que estas muy interesada, ¿te gustaría unirte?

-¿puedo?

-claro! Solo tienes que pasar una prueba

-¿Cuál?

-debes demostrar tu amor

-que! O/O

-Era broma era broma, no te pongas así ^^

- ¿pensaste que te haría hacerlo? Hay que tierna eres

-no soy tierna, y además…no es que me guste…

-¿eres nueva no?

-*con qué facilidad cambias de tema -.-"*- pensó, pero se limitó a responder- si…eh comenzado hoy

-ahh que bueno, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien

-*lo dudo*

-por cierto, creo que no me has dicho tu nombre

-ah, disculpa, mi nombre es Misaki

-¿y tu apellido?

-con Misaki estoy bien ^^

-está bien- le dijo y pudo sus manos en sus hombros- pues bien, Misaki, desde este momento te nombro nueva miembro del club de fans de Ryoma-sama ;D

-gracias Tomoka-san

-dime Tomoka

-claro

El timbre que anunciaba el término del receso sonó, y Tomoka hizo una mueca de desilusión que le causo algo de gracia a Misaki

-bueno, nos veremos después- le dijo Misaki antes de salir corriendo. Que esa chica Tomoka la hubiera interrumpido, no significaba que su misión había fallado, ella seguiría adelante...

* * *

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, y Sakuno ya se había asentado en su habitación. Sus padres la habían dicho que pronto podría volver a clases, pero que era conveniente que se quedara unos días en casa y descansara. Estaba revisando su escritorio cuando su madre entre abrió la puerta y se asomó por ella

-Saku-chan, una amiga tuya ah venido a verte,

-¿una amiga?- preguntó, pero su madre no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que su mejor amiga entro corriendo a la habitación y se le abalanzó encima

-Sakunooooo - grito como si su vida dependiera de ello- lamento no haber ido a visitarte al hospital! Supe lo del accidente! Realmente lo lamento!

Sakuno la miraba sorprendida, sin saber que responder. ¿Tan grave había sido? Ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido

-eh…esto…¿te conozco?-preguntó, intentando no parecer grosera

-¿Soy Tomoka acaso no me recueras?- dijo con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos, lo que hizo que Sakuno riera

-lo siento

-jaja no te preocupes, ya recordaras todo ^^

Su amiga se separo un poco de ella para mirarla

-me alegro de que ya estás bien, deberías ser más precavida TT_TT

-gomene n.n

Tomoka se calmo y se sentó frente a ella en el suelo, la madre salió de la habitación dejándolas solas.

-me tomo algo de tiempo, pero te eh traído algo- le dijo Tomoka mientras buscaba algo dentro de su cartera rosada

-no hacía falta, en serio…

-aquí esta- dijo- toma- le tendió un pequeño cuaderno- son todas las notas y apuntes que eh tomado en el colegio, los recopile aquí para ti

-gracias- le dijo con esa sonrisa tan tierna que resaltaba sus mejillas rosadas

Las dos amigas siguieron hablando largo rato, mientras Tomoka le contaba a Sakuno coas que ella no recordaba de su vida.

-oh, ya son las 7, mejor me preparo para volver a mi casa

-está bien- contesto Sakuno con una sonrrias

-nos vemos- la saludó mientras se ponía su abrigo

-ah, Tomoka-san…- le dijo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, llevaba toda la tarde queriendo hacer la pregunta, pero no se había animado hasta ahora

-te dije que me llamaras Tomoka

-Tomoka…esto…quería hacerte una pregunta

-dime- le respondió algo confundida

-hay un chico…un compañero de clases…

-¿eh?

-tiene ojos color miel…cabello oscuro…

-¿te refieres a Ryoma?

-Ryoma…- repitió su nombre, como saboreando sus letras en sus delicados labrios…asique su nombre era Ryoma

-Saku-chan en realmente no recuerdas nada- dijo tan dramática como siempre

-si…bueno…quería saber si él sigue yendo al colegio…

-claro, salió del hospital antes que tu, y ya ah vuelto a clases

¿Del hospital? ¿Eso quería decir que también había estado internado allí?

-¿Qué? –No pudo evitar que la preocupación se reflejara en su cara, aunque no entendía porque se preocupaba, si lo había visto muy bien el día anterior…

-¿no lo sabías?- preguntó, pero luego se vio como una tonta preguntando algo que era obvio, y que probablemente haría sentir peor a su amiga- pero él está bien…aunque no eh hablado con el desde que comenzó a venir al colegio hace como una semana…- dijo como si intentara recordar

-Ryoma… ¿Quién es él?

-ah, claro- le dijo con una sonrisa- seguramente no lo recuerdas, pero no te preocupes, me encargare yo misma de hacerte recordar todo

-¿eh?

-¿te parece si mañana paso por tu casa a recogerte luego del colegio?

La pregunto fue algo repentina, pero ante la esperanza de descubrir algo más sobre su chico misterioso, no pudo evitar responder emocionada

-si claro

-que bien, no te preocupes por tus padres, yo los convenceré ahora antes de irme- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejándole nuevamente sola.

-Mañana- repitió emocionada mientras daba vueltas sin razón y se tiraba en su cama mirando el techo- Mañana…podre conocerte…Ryoma…

* * *

**Bueeeno hasta acá el fic, espero que les haya gustado =D (si es que alguien lo leyó D: )**

**Como ya dije arriba, me disculpo (de nuevo ._. ) por la tardanza, y ya me puse a escribir el próximo capi para poder subirlo pronto ^^**

**Paso a responder brevemente los reviews…**

_**karly15**_: konichiwa!

Mm puede que sea algo asi lo de Misaki, aunque aun no lo confirmo (?) xD

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! Y no no pienso dejarlo =D

espero no hallas abandonado mi fic, y hayas leído este ultimo capi; si es así, espero tu coment ^^

_**anikasukino 5d**_:hii! Mmm si bueno si me preguntas Misaki tiene algo asi como un pasado oscuro… y si te entiendo con el problema de que tampoco podes actualizar seguido tus fics, estoy en la misma situación -.-

Jaja si bueno eso no se sabe, aunque a mi me gustaría que fuera más o menos así (y digo no se sabe porque no planeo los capis, y entonces cuando los escribo puede que me venga una idea loca y se cambie toda la historia xD)

Bueno espero que hayas podido leer el capi, y espero tu coment! ;D

_**darkuchihahinata**_: hola! =D

que bueno que hallas podido leerlo, y como siempre no te preocupes, vos tardas en leerlos, pero yo últimamente estoy tardando en subirlos que es peor -.-"

Si el pasado de Misaki es algo…amm oscuro creo yo… pero bueno ya nos iremos enterando a medida que me vengan las ideas ¿) jaja, aunque igual tengo algunas cosas ya concretas sobre ese tema…

Y si, aunque creo que estoy tardando, espero que quede claro en los capis que ya se acerca el ryosaku *O*

**Bueno! Hasta aca por hoy! Espero que dejen sus coments, criticas, bla bla bla! ;D**

**Ya lo saben! Todos los mensajes que recibo que ayudan y me animan a seguir la historia! Ya la abría dejado hace bastante de no ser pos ustedes! =D**

**Bye byee!**


	11. vamos a ver a Ryoma!

**Ohayoo minna! =D**

**Okey, nose porque estoy tan alegre, hace demasiado tiempo que no actualizo D: **

**Tenia la escusa de mi compu (?) y luego las fiestas, pero aun así no termine el capi, y estoy muy arrepentida…**

**Admito que luego de las fiestas me olvide completamente del fic (va, de la pagina en si, no entro desde que se me rompió la compu…), y hace unos días me llego un mensaje de una persona que había agegado mi historia a favoritos, y pensé: OH MY GOD! ¿QUE HICE QUE NO ACTUALIZE MI FIC TODABIA?**

**Y me puse a pensar que si esa persona, después de tanto tiempo, había leído mi fic, cavia una posibilidad de que otras lo leyeran y yo pudiera continuarlo…asique aquí estoy, rogando su perdón u.u**

_Disclaimer: los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen (buaaa T^T)_

* * *

Capitulo 11: vamos a ver a Ryoma!

-Sakuno-chan!- grito Tomoka desde el piso de abajo

Sakuno terminó de cambiarse y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con su amiga. Ese día la pelirroja vestía una pollera tableada color café oscuro, con una blusa Marrón claro y un suéter del mismo color pastel.

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron de los padres de Sakuno y salieron del hogar.

-¿Dónde iremos?- preguntó Sakuno con curiosidad

-ya veras, te mostrare a mi hermoso Ryoma en acción- le respondió como si fuera algo obvio

-¿en acción?

-ya ya no preguntes- le dijo apurándole

Caminaron hasta el colegio, y entraron por la puerta principal. Mientras Tomoka le iba mostrando el colegio, Sakuno miraba atenta hacia todos lados, buscando alguna señal de Ryoma…

-ahí- Tomoka le señalo de pronto las canchas de tenis, donde el equipo varonil se encontraba practicando- verás, Ryoma es un prodigio del tenis y ah pertenecido al equipo desde que llegó al colegio- le explicaba mientras se acercaban- es más, ahora es el capitán del equipo

Sakuno miró las canchas y a las personas que se hallaban dentro, todos estaban concentrados en la práctica, pero no podía ver a la persona que ella estaba buscando por ninguna parte…

-mm parece que no ah llegado…-comento su amiga con la vista fija en las chancas de tenis-espero que venga…últimamente ah faltado mucho…

Sakuno suspiro desilusionada, pero al voltearse vio a su príncipe saliendo por la puerta del colegio hacia la salida. Llevaba puesta el uniforme escolar de la secundaria y un pequeño portafolio. No puedo evitar quedarse mirándolo, pero al tacto de su amiga la devolvió a la realidad

-oye, mejor vamos a buscarlo a…-comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver a Ryoma-ahí esta! Es él!- le grito en susurro

-Ryoma! No faltes a la práctica!-le grito un compañero de equipo

Ryoma simplemente siguió caminando, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y no podía perder el tiempo…

-vamos Ryoma-san!-grito uno de los jóvenes que aun eran principiantes

-hey! Ryoma! Hoy tampoco vendrás a la práctica?- grito un hombre que parecía ser el entrenador.

Ryoma se volteo a verlo, y tras negar con la cabeza se dio media vuelta

-Ryoma-sama!-grito Tomoka haciendo señas cuando paso a la misma altura de donde se encontraban ellas-¿hoy no practicaras?

Fue en ese momento en que Ryoma reparo en ellas, y al ver a Sakuno allí parada, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos carmesí, se quedo estático. Ella agacho la cabeza a modo de saludo

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les preguntó Ryoma-estorbaran en la práctica- dijo cambiando su rumbo y dirigiéndose al vestuario.

-Ryoma-san…-dijo en un susurro la joven pelirroja viendo como entraba en el vestuario

-que buena suerte tenemos!-le dijo Tomoka entusiasmada- parece que ah decidido practicar con los demás hoy!

Sakuno le sonrió a su amiga al tiempo que se sentaba en un banco frente a las canchas. Tras unos minutos Ryoma salió de los vestuarios vistiendo el uniforme del equipo y sosteniendo su preciada raqueta con fuerza

….

Si, debía admitir que se sentía bien volver a pisar las canchas de tenis. Hecho un rápido vistazo a los que estaban practicando y luego fue hasta donde se encontraba el entrenador, un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años que se encontraba sentado en el banco mirando a los demás con mirada aburrida

-veo que has cambiado de opinión-dijo cuando Ryoma estuvo parado a su lado

-a veces uno necesita jugar un partido de tenis-fue la respuesta del joven

El hombre se estiro y se levanto del banco

-así se habla- le apremio, y luego volteo a ver a dos jóvenes que integraban el equipo de tenis-Toma-Hotaka, ven aquí

El joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se volteó a ver hacia ellos, y su compañero también se detuvo.

-¿Quién es el?-le preguntó Sakuno a Tomoka

-¿Hotaka-san? Es extranjero, pero su madre es japonesa. Se mudó a Japón hace no mucho, y se unió al club de tenis de la secundaria el mismo día en el que entró-le dijo- y míralo, ya es parte del equipo oficial-agregó emocionada

El rubio miro hacia allí, y le sonrió dulcemente, a lo que Sakuno se sonrrojó

-tú lo conoces saku, es de la clase de al lado de la nuestra-le dijo su amiga

Sakuno miro como el joven hablaba con el entrenador, y junto con Ryoma se disponían en una cancha para jugar un partido individual. De pronto, Sakuno sintió como si ambos estuvieran peleando de verdad.

* * *

**Bueeeno hasta aca el capi, ya se ya sé, no tiene nada de emocionante D:**

**pero es que en todo este tiempo me surgieron tantas ideas que quiero hacer una historia aparte, aunque creo que voy a hacerla como una secuela de este fic. No se, solo estaba pensando que sería divertido…**

**Supongo que se preguntaran porque hay un entrenador, bueno, ya lo contare después ;D**

**Esta vez no contestare reviews debido al largo tiempo que pase sin actualizar el fic, pero agradezco a todas las personas que me leyeron y a las (pocas) que me siguen leyendo el apoyo a este fic, y estoy decidida a terminarlo =D**

**si alguien me sigue leyendo, me gustaría que me enviaran un review (aunque sea para maldecirme por no actualizar los capis xD), que el próximo capi volveré a mi rutino da contestar todos mis reviews ^^**

**bye byee!**

**PD: se que el nombre del capi es patético, pero les juro que estuve un montón de tiempo pensándolo, y no tenía idea de que nombre ponerle xD**


	12. Debia aguantar hasta llegar a su casa

**Ohayoo minna!**

**¿Cómo andan? Espero que deseosos de leer ya que les traigo un nuevo capi =D**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, pero me alegra que me sigan leyendo, voy a esforzarme por sacar los capis más rápido o3o**

**Bueno, no los aburro mas, acá les dejo el capi…**

_Disclaimer: los personajes de PoT, desgraciadamente, no son míos D: _

* * *

Capítulo 12: solo debía aguantar hasta llegar a su casa…

La tensión entre ambos aumentaba a medida que el partido avanzaba.

Sakuno se aferro al banco nerviosa, sin apartar la vista de las canchas de tenis. El partido se encontraba empatado, y se hallaban en el último set, Ryoma iba a la delantera. La práctica había terminado, pero ellos dos aun seguían jugando. Todas las miradas se hallaban clavadas en ellos.

-vamos Ryoma-sama!-el grito de Tomoka no logro perturbarla, ya que se hallaba totalmente metida en el juego. Si Ryoma metía un punto más ganaría. El corazón le latía deprisa. Ambos parecían muy cansados.

Pero entre todo ese silencio expectante, un sonido hizo que Ryoma se detuviera en seco. Era su celular.

No podía pensar, no sabía quién era la persona que llamaba… ¿Qué debía hacer?

-pon atención!-el grito del entrenador le devolvió a la realidad, tal vez era Nanako para preguntarle cuando regresaría a casa…

-¿te llama tu novia?-Bromeó Hotaka eligiendo una bola para su saque, ahora se hallaban empatados nuevamente. Ryoma lo miro enfadado, él no entendía nada.

Hotaka golpeó la pelota, el celular sonó nuevamente, Ryoma volvió a perder el punto.

-Ryoma…- Sakuno lo miraba preocupada, ¿Qué ocurría? Sentía que había algo que se le estaba pasando por alto… ¿o lo había olvidado?

El sonido cesó. Y Ryoma sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. Hotaka iba tenía ventaja de un punto, si anotaba de nuevo se terminaría el juego…debía concentrarse…

Apretó fuertemente la raqueta entre sus manos, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer. Era su turno de sacar, debía aprovecharlo. Tomo la bola que le pereció más conveniente, se deshizo de la restante, y sacó con todas sus fuerzas. Hotaka no pudo detener el tiro.

Bien, ahora estaban empatados, solo debía anotar dos puntos…solo dos más…

-vamos-Hotaka parecía divertido, pero a la vez desafiante. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en Ryoma.

Ryoma volvió a sacar, pero esta vez Hotaka dobló su muñeca y devolvió el tiro hacia el otro lado. Ryoma corrió hasta alcanzar la bola y la golpeó, Hotaka también lo hizo.

-¡¿aun estas débil?-gritó el rubio golpeando la bola

-concéntrate en el juego- contestó molesto golpeando suavemente la bola, haciendo que cayera apenas unos centímetros más allá de la red. Hotaka miro unos segundos como la pelota rebotaba, y luego sonrió. Había perdido un punto, pero lo recuperaría nuevamente.

-es mi turno de sacar-fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba una bola para su saque. Ryoma se coloco en posición.

Hotaka empujó la pequeña esfera hacia arriba, se hecho para atrás y sacó. La bola salió disparada con rapidez hacia un extremo de la cancha, justo al contrario de donde se hallaba nuestro príncipe. Ryoma comenzó a correr…

-Ryoma!-alentó Sakuno levantándose del banco sin darse cuenta

Hotaka la miró sorprendido, al igual que Tomoka. El rubio no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para devolver el golpe de Ryoma. El partido había terminado…

Miro a su alrededor con una mirada perdida… ¿el partido había terminado? Ryoma había ganado…

Tomoka tomo las manos de Sakuno y comenzó a saltar de emoción. Sakuno sonreía de felicidad, aunque se sentía un poco mareada…

-buen partido buen partido- el entrenador parecía muy feliz- ahora vallan todos a cambiarse- agrego mirando a los demás, que rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia el vestuario.

En cambio, los dos jóvenes avanzaron hasta quedar en frente del entrenador, que los miraba expectante. El rubio miraba hacia abajo lleno de cólera, mientras que Ryoma miraba fijamente al entrenador.

-ahora, dense las manos-solicitó el hombre, ninguno de los jóvenes se movió- dije ahora- agregó secamente

Ambos se dieron vuelta hasta estar de frente, ninguno parecía extremadamente contento. Levantaron sus manos y las estrecharon.

-Ahora, ve a cambiarte- le dijo el entrenador a Hotaka. Este asintió y salió de las canchas, aunque no en dirección al vestuario.

Fue hasta donde se encontraban Tomoka y Sakuno, sus ojos estaban puestos en Sakuno. Parecía desanimado

-asique ya estás bien-le dijo poniéndose delante de ella. Tomoka lo miraba expectante

-si…-Sakuno asintió

-dime… hace un momento, ¿Por qué has…-no pudo terminar, dado que se vio interrumpido por Ryoma

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Hotaka?

Al verlo, el rubio le sonrió tranquilamente, y tomó la mano de Sakuno

-nada, solo venia a saludar a mi princesa- dijo mientras besaba la mano de Sakuno, que estaba extremadamente colorada y confundida.

Tomoka sonrió emocionada, pero no dijo nada cuando el rubio se enderezo y la miró por un momento antes de volver a mirar a Sakuno

-adiós, princesa- dijo sonriéndole, y luego se dio vuelta y se encamino hacia los vestuarios

-¿y bien?- Ryoma las miraba fijamente, como si su presencia "le molestara"

-Ryoma-sama!-grito Tomoka con una repentina emoción- ¿sabes qué? Planeaba salir a pasear con Saku, pero eh recordado que tenía algo que hacer, ¿querrías acompañarla en mi lugar?

Iba a negarse, pero Sakuno hablo primero.

-no es necesario…planeaba volver a mi casa ahora- le dijo a Tomoka apenada, y luego miro a Ryoma- gracias de todas formas- le dijo a Ryoma y se dio vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo cuando Ryoma tomo su muñeca

-Te acompañare si lo que quieres es ir a tu casa-le dijo desviando la vista

-n-no hace falta…-respondió ella sonrojada

-bueno, yo me voy, diviértanse!-les dijo Tomoka echando a correr con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Si se suponía que Sakuno ya tenía a alguien más… ¿Por qué ese repentino impulso de dejarla sola con Ryoma? Era una estúpida…

-vamos- Ryoma comenzó a caminar, sin soltarle la muñeca. Ella lo siguió, sin atreverse a hablarle

Caminaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Ryoma apretaba el celular fuertemente, el número que había llamado se marcaba como desconocido…y no podía evitar pensar en lo peor. Sabía que Nanako no tenia celular, y por eso siempre llamaba del teléfono público…pero eso no lo animaba.

De pronto Sakuno se animó a hablar

-esto…Ryoma-san…

El joven la miró sorprendido

-yo…quería saber…-comenzó, pero luego se detuvo, no tenia caso preguntarle por que él también había estado en el hospital-si te querías sacar una foto conmigo- improvisó al ver una cabina de fotos

El asintió, indeciso, y ambos se metieron dentro

-listo, así- dijo Sakuno sonrojada mientras apretaba un botón y sonreía. La maquina comenzó a sacarles fotos.

Sakuno miró a Ryoma, él no estaba sonriendo

-Ryoma-san…lo siento si te moleste al sugerir q-se detuvo el notar que se Ryoma le apoyaba suavemente un dedo el su boca. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa…él estaba demasiado cerca…

-las fotos han acabado, debemos salir- dijo de pronto quitando su dedo, ella asintió y salió junto a él. Se sentía un poco mareada…tal vez era a causa del calor que hacia…

-ten-la voz de Ryoma la sacó de sus pensamientos, el estaba dando las fotos

-s-si, gracias ^/^

-ahora, vamos a tu casa-le miró- ¿te sientes bien?

-sí, estoy bien –respondió dulcemente

El la miró, ella se veía tan tierna…no, no debía pensar eso, ella ya tenía alguien a quien darle todo su amor…y por alguna razón le entristecía que no fuera él….

-mi casa es por allá…

-sí, vamos- dijo en un tono seco, tal vez más rudo de lo que hubiera querido, y comenzó a caminar. Sakuno se apresuro para seguirle el paso.

Volvieron a caminar en silencio hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la casa de Sakuno, donde Ryoma se detuvo.

-¿eh?-ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo…él se veía borroso…

-te acompañaré hasta aquí-de pronto tenía miedo de seguir. No quería que sus padres lo vieran

-sí, está bien, gracias- agradeció sonriente, y se volteo comenzando a caminar.

Se sentía pesada, y todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza…no, no podía desmayarse allí, él la vería…solo…debía caminar un poco mas…y llegaría….a su casa…

Todo se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

* * *

**Bieeeen bien bien, hemos terminado por hoy (?)**

**espero que les halla gustado, aca respondo reviews ^^**

**anikasukino 5d:**_Hola! que bueno que hallas leido el aviso =S_

_si te digo la verdad, fuiste la unica persona que me lo contesto xD_

_por eso em alegre =D_

_Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, espero tu review del capi ^^_

**Pilar Desiree:**Konochiwa! =D

jeje esta bin no te preocupes, yo tampoco soy muy de dejar reviews pero me alegra que leas mi historia ^^

aca esta la conti, espero que te halla gustado =P

**Hinamori-chan21:**Ohayooo! =D

vivaaa una fiel lectora del fic *O*

jja en serio te alegro que subiera conti? =D

bueno aca traigo al conti de la conti (?)

jaja, espero que te guste, y me dejes tu erview del capi ^^

**ja ne minna! =D**


	13. quien llamó durante el partido?

**Konichiwa minna!**

**Aca vengo con la conti del capi anterior =D**

**Me quedo algo cortita jaja, pero esta bastante bonita a mi parecer (?)**

**Jaja no los aburro mas, abajo contesto los reviews ^^**

_Disclaimer: Te alabamos ohh gran Konomi Takeshi, creador de PoT… (?)_

* * *

Capitulo 13:¿Quién llamo durante el partido?

Se sentía desvanecer…

-Sakuno!-el grito preocupado de Ryoma la asustó… pero de pronto sintió como sus brazos la envolvían, evitando el golpe de la caída- Sakuno ¿estás bien? -se sentía protegida… aunque no podía verlo escuchar su voz la calmaba…

-Sakuno-chan!-de pronto escuchó un grito agudo de mujer, proveniente de la casa. Segundos más tarde Ryoma vio aparecer a la madre de Sakuno, que corría hacia ellos. Se estremeció.

La mujer corrió hasta allí gritando histéricamente el nombre de su hija. Se arrodillo a su altura y la quitó de los brazos de Ryoma, sacudiéndola para que reaccionara.

El joven la miraba sin saber que decir, quería decirle que se detuviera, que no la sacudiera, pero no podía hablarle.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?-grito mirándolo con rabia. Luego miro a su pequeña- Sakuno! Oh dios mío porque me haces esto?

-deberíamos acostarla-sugirió Ryoma sin alterarse por la mujer, pero en cuanto estiró la mano hacia Sakuno la mujer le golpeo la muñeca, haciendo que la retirara

-Tú no harás nada! ¡¿Me oíste?

-pero ella

-basta!-le grito- Deja de hacer sufrir a mi hija!-se levanto con Sakuno en brazos. Ryoma hizo lo mismo algo aturdido…¿sufrir? Si…tal vez tenía razón, pero no podía detenerse en ese momento.

-no debería gritar

-Tú no me dirás que debería hacer o que no!-respondió-vete!

-quiero acompañarla, ella podría necesitarme…-Su tono de voz le rogaba a la mujer que lo dejara acompañarla

Ella lo miró altanera, con una mirada llena de odio contenido

-ella no te necesita, ahora vete

-pero…

-que te vayas!-estaba histérica, y apretaba fuertemente a Sakuno contra su pecho-la única forma en la que alguien como tu podría ayudar a alguien seria desapareciendo de este mundo!

Ryoma se detuvo en seco. En ese momento el padre de la niña salió preocupado de la casa, y se dirigió al lado de su mujer. Miro a Ryoma, y luego a Sakuno.

-vamos adentro, debemos recostarla-fue lo único que dijo, ignorando completamente al joven

-ahora, vete-sentenció la mujer dándose vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa acompañada de su esposo.

El simplemente alargo la mano, como en un último intento por retener a su lado a Sakuno. Pero su cuerpo no se movió de allí, y lentamente bajo la mano. Su mirada se clavó en el suelo, como si o estuviera estudiando detenidamente.

De pronto recordó. Alguien lo había llamado durante el partido.

Como si de pronto recuperara todas sus fuerzas, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a su hogar. Corrió atravesando calles y negocios con solo una pregunta en su mente: ¿Quién lo había llamado?

-¿Ryoma?-aquella voz familiar hizo que se detuviera y volteara hacia un lado. Misaki lo miraba con bolsas de supermercado en sus manos.

-¿Misaki?- cierto, ella había vuelto de Italia hacia poco…

-es cierto, eres tú!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia él

-Misaki…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundida. Sus ojos morados estaban clavados en los de él.

-te extrañe-fue lo único que dijo, cediendo a su impulso de abrazarla.

La joven se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Ryoma se aferró más a su cuerpo, y ella correspondió en abrazo.

Ambos se quedaron así durante solo unos momentos.

-lo siento-dijo Ryoma separándose de ella algo avergonzado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-está bien…-contestó algo con una sonrisa, aunque estaba algo preocupada por él.

-esta atardeciendo, volvamos a casa-dijo de pronto tomando las bolsas del supermercado de las manos de Misaki. Ambos se pusieron a caminar despacio, sin saber que decir. Hasta que Misaki habló.

-sucedió algo, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó directamente, mirándolo.

-lo lamento- él no la miró.

-no tienes porque decírmelo, está bien-dijo suavemente mirando hacia adelante-sabes que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites…

El asintió, y una leve sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su hogar hasta llegar a la puerta, pero Ryoma se quedo parado frente a esta sin abrirla. Misaki lo miró confundida, parecía que no quisiera abrirla…

-ah, es cierto, tienes las bolsas del supermercado, abriré yo-dijo con una sonrisa alegra sacando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta- ya está, puedes pasar-él no se movió- ¿Ryoma?

-no es nada, entremos-dijo el de pronto, entrando apresurado. Pero el sonido de la televisión lo alteró.

-mmm parece que hubo otro accidente-comentó Misaki escuchando la noticia. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba la pequeña televisión. Nanako se hallaba viendo las noticias, Ryoma se volteó a ver la pantalla. Lo que vio lo estremeció.

El titulo de la noticia decía: Tragedia en un prestigioso bar, mas de 30 muertos a causa de la bomba

-Nanako… ¿vos me llamaste hace un rato?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**Hai Hai, hasta acá terminamos por hoy *w* **

**Sep, ya se, como mencione arriba, a mi también me aprecio algo cortito, pero de igual forma espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Ya saben, en los reviews pueden dejarme comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas o lo que se les ocurra! =D (claro, siempre y cuando no sea malintencionado, hay que ser respetuosos y llevarnos bien =P)**

anikasukino 5d:**Hola! Me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic =D**

**¿te gusto el partido? Hontou? *O***

**Aca ta el nuevo capi, ojala te haya gustado, pronto subiré el próximo capi ^^**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Sakuno comienza a recordar

**Hola! =D**

**Lamentó haber tardado, es que empecé el colegio y mis demás actividades (hip-hop, teatro, danza, etc) y no tuve tiempo de seguir el fic D: **

**Por eso aproveche que es semana santa para terminar el capi y así poder subirlo =D**

**Me quedo algo largo, espero no les moleste…**

**Bueno, y ya que estoy aclaro que los capis ahora van a comenzar a salir una vez por mes, porque no siempre voy a tener tiempo de ponerme a escribir, pero si puedo intentare sacar más de uno por mes ^^**

_Disclaimer: los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Konomi Takeshi _

* * *

Capitulo 14: Sakuno comienza a recordar

_La bomba…debía encontrarla… _

_¿eh?_

_¿Bomba?_

De pronto sintió el tacto del agua en su piel, y notó que estaba dentro del agua. Ryoma salió en ese instante, alterado… ¿Por qué estaba alterado?

-Ryuzaki vamos!

_Ambos comenzaron a nadar, intentando alcanzarse uno al otro. Tenía miedo…estaba aterrorizada…!¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_De pronto algo bajo ellos produjo un gran estruendo, y ellos juntaron sus manos en un vano intento por protegerse. Pero el agua fue mas fuerte, y Sakuno vio alejarse a Ryoma…de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza…_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado, y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor, era de día, y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando todo su cuerpo.

Se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse. Pero de pronto recordó aquel sueño…

-Saku!- exclamó su madre al entrar a la habitación de la chica- ¿Qué haces? Debes descansar!

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó ella, terminando de ponerse los zapatos

-las 7… ¿Por qué? No pensaras ir al colegio!-gimió

La joven la miró, y tomo el morral que contenía sus materiales de estudio

-mama, me siento bien- explicó

-pero no deberías ir al colegio- le dijo- hoy te quedaras en casa-afirmó

-no, iré al colegio- contradigo por primera vez la chica; sentía deseos de ir y hablar con Ryoma, por alguna razón sentía que ese sueño no había sido solamente un sueño…

La mujer emitió un leve grito de sorpresa, y luego al miro nerviosa

-¿Por qué quieres ir?

-quiero ver a alguien…-Aquello pareció molestarla, porque su rostro pareció contraerse

-¿a quién quieres ver?-preguntó- no es a ese chico, ¿cierto?

-¿eh?

-ayer viniste a casa acompañada de ese delincuente, quiero saber que paso

-nada…solo me acompaño a casa

-¿y porque no te negaste?- la mujer parecía cada vez más nerviosa, Sakuno se estaba asustando- ¿no te había dicho que no te juntaras con ese chico?

-pero no parece una mala persona…lo vi jugar en las cachas de tenis y…

-¡¿y porque lo viste jugar al tenis piensas que es buena persona?-gimió- ¡no tiene sentido lo que dices!

-pero mama…

-basta, no iras al colegio, eso acaba de decidirse!-grito, e iba a salir de la habitación cuando su esposo apareció en la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, esperado una respuesta inmediata

-¡querido! Sakuno quiere ir a ver a ese chico! No se que le ah dicho! Pero está totalmente confundida!

-Un compañero tuyo ah venido a buscarte-le anunció a su hija

Sakuno lo miró confundida

-¿quien? ¿Qué quiere?-preguntó su madre

-es Hotaka, dice que ah venido a buscarte para ir juntos al colegio-dijo el hombre

¿Hotaka? Aquel nombre le sonaba…

De pronto se puso colorada ¡claro! El que le había dicho…princesa…

Se acercó a la ventana y lo vio, el rubio se hallaba en la puerta de la casa. Al verla la saludo amistosamente

-no te juntes con ese chico, solo así podrás ir al colegio-sentenció la madre, y se acerco cariñosamente a Sakuno- cariño, solo lo hago por tu bien…-le explico-me preocupas…

Ella besó su mejilla y sonrió

-lo se mama

Luego saludo a su padre y corrió escaleras abajo, dejándolos solos

-¿Por qué la has dejado ir?-preguntó la madre seriamente a su esposo

-porque últimamente eh tenido un mal presentimiento, y pensé que sería bueno que se juntara con ese chico

La mujer lo miró confundida

Salió apresurada de su casa para encontrarse con Hotaka, pero al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse; aquel joven rubio clavaba sus ojos azules en los de ella y la saludaba enérgicamente.

-buenos días

-buenos días-repitió ella, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio

-Hotaka-san… ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

-porque había algo que quería decirte-respondió él, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa-oye…Sakuno-chan

-d-dime…

El joven se paró en seco, y Sakuno se volteó a verlo

-tu…-comenzó, pero luego se detuvo-¿me acompañarías a un lugar después del colegio?

Ella asintió, sin decir nada.

Siguieron caminando hacia el colegio, y cuando comenzaron a hablar Sakuno se dio cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, lo cual la alegró muchísimo

-bueno, te veo después- dijo Hotaka al llegar a la puerta del colegio, luego la saludo con la mano y corrió a alcanzar a unos compañeros que estaban un poco mas adelante.

-buenos días!- su mejor amiga apareció delante de ella con una sonrisa en la cara

-buenos días-saludo al castaña con una sonrisa

-oye Saku… ¿Cómo te fue ayer?-le preguntó interesada cuando comenzaron a caminar

Iba a contestarle, cuando vio a Ryoma sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Él parecía dormido, y su rostro tranquilo capto su mirada instantáneamente

-Saku?-preguntó, pero al ver a Ryoma allí sentado su corazón se encogió. Trago salivo y miró a su amiga-ve a decirle que empezaran las clases, sino se las perderá-le dijo

Sakuno la miro confundida, pero Tomoka siguió caminando

-nos vemos en clases-le dijo antes de entrar en el colegio

Bueno…ella tenía razón, si no lo despertaba se perdería las primeras clases…

Se acercó a él a paso lento, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir mucho mas rápido. Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar que sus cabellos se veían hermosos al ser agitados por el viento.

Cuando llegó, tardó unos segundos en decidirse a agacharse para mirarlo. Su cabeza estaba caída hacia un lado, y por alguna razón, le parecía que su expresión era triste…

Iba a tocar su cara cuando él abrió los ojos; sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos, y luego Sakuno perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, presa de la repentina sorpresa

-p-perdón…yo no…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el joven, haciendo que se pusiera mas nerviosa

-es que…las clases van a empezar, yo solo venia a avisarte…solo eso…

No sabía que hacer, estaba tan avergonzada que sus mejillas se habían tornado totalmente rojas, lo cual Ryoma notó. Se movió hacia delante y alargó su mano, apoyándola suavemente en sus mejillas

-hoy estas muy linda- Aquellas palabras la paralizaron…

Ryoma se levanto y le tendió la mano

-vamos, llegaremos tarde

-s-si-dijo mientras tomaba su mano para poder levantarse

El timbre del fin de clases la sacó de sus pensamientos. No había dejado de pensar en toda la mañana sobre aquel sueño…

Tomo valor y se acerco al pupitre donde se hallaba Ryoma, mirando hacia afuera

-Ryoma-kun…-el joven la miró- quería preguntarte

-¿m?-preguntó indiferente

-bueno…tal vez te parezca raro, pero tuve un sueño…y quería preguntarte sobre él…

-te escucho-dijo prestando atención repentinamente

-nosotros estábamos en un estanque…y pasaba algo…algo peligroso-intentó explicar- pero de pronto el agua comienza a moverse fuerte, y nosotros no logramos escapar…-agregó intentando acordarse, y luego recordó la primera parte del sueño-Ryoma…¿alguna vez viste una bomba?

Ryoma casi se cae de la silla al oír aquello, ¿sería que estaba recordando? Un nerviosismo comenzó a invadirlo, y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Pero pronto recordó que se trataba de algo que había puesto en peligro su vida…no era bueno que Sakuno comenzara a recordar ese tipo de cosas…no debía ponerse feliz por aquello.

-Ryuzaki?-un joven castaño entró al salón, Sakuno levanto la mano en señal de que era su nombre- Hotaka te está buscando…dice que es importante

Aquello terminó de borrar la sonrisa en su cara, miró a Sakuno recoger sus cosas para irse, y luego de saludarlo con la mano salió corriendo del salón.

Ryoma, extrañado por el apuro de la chica, se asomo a la ventana, y al ver como Sakuno se reunía con Hotaka, sintió un repentino deseo de volver a su casa…

-Ryoma-kun, te eh estado buscando!- Ryoma se volteó, y vio a Misaki parada al lado de la puerta del salón.

Avanzó hasta su banco y se sentó sobre él

-¿quieres salir esta noche?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vamos, di que si-insistió

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-cedió al recordar a Sakuno juntarse con aquel chico. Si ella podía divertirse, él también…o eso esperaba…

-Saku-chan! Has venido que alegría- dijo entusiasmado el rubio

-lamento haber tardado tanto- se disculpó-¿A dónde querías que fuéramos?

-ven- la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr emocionado, Sakuno no pudo mas que seguirlo.

La llevó hasta una plaza cercana a la escuela, donde se detuvo para observar

-¿Por qué…teníamos que correr hasta aquí?-pregunto Sakuno jadeante mientras intentaba recuperar fuerzas

-porque ya esta atardeciendo-le respondió al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la llevaba al edifico que se encontraba frente a la plaza.

Subieron hasta la terraza de aquel edificio lo mas rápido que pudieron, y se asomaron para ver el paisaje: desde allí se podía ver la ciudad casi en su totalidad…

-es hermoso…-dijo Sakuno admirando el paisaje

-lo se, cuando atardece esta es la mejor vista de la ciudad, por eso te traje-comento feliz-aunque la mejor parte ya paso… ya esta oscureciendo en serio…-agregó algo desilusionado

Sakuno se volteó a verlo, por alguna razón sentía que ya conocía a ese chico…pero no podía ser, su amiga no le había dicho que lo conociera…

-no te preocupes, me alegra mucho que me hallas traído-le dijo con una sonrrisa

-Saku-chan…-comenzó Hotaka, acercándose a ella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y parecía nervioso

-dime…

El joven se acerco a ella, y sin previo aviso, la besó. Aquello la dejo paralizada.

Su primera reacción fue dar un paso hacia atrás, y luego miró sorprendida al joven…

De pronto, como un flash. Un recuerdo de un beso entre ellos le vino a la cabeza, y comenzó a inquietarse…

El sol ya casi se había puesto completamente, debía volver a su casa….si, eso debía hacer…pero…¿Por qué no podía moverse?

-Hotaka-san…yo…-¿Qué le diría? Si lo había besado significaba que había pasado algo entre ellos…no podía ser, esto no estaba pasando…

-¿Saku-chan? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, avanzando hacia ella, pero Sakuno se alejo un poco mas.

No quería lastimarlo, pero ella no podía corresponder aquel beso…simplemente no podía…

-¿Qué te sucede?-su mirada confundida le provoco ganas de llorar...

-yo…-no podía decir nada, quería irse, no podría aguantar mucho mas aquella mirada de dolor en el rostro del joven…

-ven…no quise asustarte…-alargó su mano para tocarla, pero ella comenzó a correr escaleras abajo

-Sakuno!-escuchó el grito preocupado de Hotaka mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí quedamos =D**

**Agradezco a ****anikasukino 5d**** y a ****Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki****, que no e aburrieron de mi fic y siguen leyéndome, Muchas gracias! TwT **

**Debo decir que en realidad no me gusto mucho como escribí este capi, pero de todos modos espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Ja ne! =D**

**PD:y recuerden, cualquier duda, sugerencia, etc que quieran decirme (aunque solo sea :me gusto el capi) mándenme reviews que los recibiré con mucho amor y cariño (?)**


	15. Angustia

**Emm…no se qué decir… D:**

**Cuando publique que iba a dejar así la historia, sinceramente no imagina que iba a recibir tantos mensajes TwT**

**Estaba completamente segura de que ya nadie me leía, pero puse el mensaje porque no soy de las que dejan una historia porque si…y quería avisar la razón.**

**Pero agradezco de todo corazón a las personitas que me enviaron mensajes y me animaron a seguir, en serio me emocione mucho al recibir sus mensajes :'D**

**Especialmente quiero agradecer a Hinamori-Chan21 por su mensaje, que la verdad me gusto mucho leerlo y ya le voy a contestar ^^**

**Asi que bueno, les dejo un capi que sigue antes de que me ponga más sentimental! X3**

**Lo tenía empezado hace un montón (lo comencé cuando estaba con problemas de luz en mi casa, y no pude terminarlo en su momento porque bueno…hubo un corto y se rompió el módem nuevo que había comprado mi papa D: ) y después de leer sus comentarios me decidí a terminarlo ¡Y aquí esta! w**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen! Asique doy crédito a su autor original: Konomi Takeshi ;D_

* * *

Capitulo 15: Angustia…

-¿Ryoma?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu café se está enfriando- comentó preocupada la pelinegra

Ryoma echó un vistazo a su café, se lo habían traído hacia más de 20 minutos, y aun no había empezado a beberlo. Tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo para no preocupar a Misaki; pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en Sakuno; nunca antes había sentido el deseo de protegerla de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando ella y aquel chico comenzaron a salir… aunque admitía que aquello no le había caído muy bien en un principio, y hasta ahora no había entendido la razón de su frustración…

-Tal vez después de esto debamos ir a casa…tengo miedo de que explote una bomba

Ryoma la miró unos momentos. Misaki estaba revolviendo con una cuchara lo poco que le quedaba de chocolatada, pero no parecí tener la intención de tomarla.

-Está bien, te acompañaré a casa

-¿No te quedaras?- ella lo miró asombrada, dejando de revolver su bebida

-No lo creo- respondió él mirando por la ventana del bar- quiero estar solo…pensar un poco-explicó

Ella se quedo en silencio unos momentos, y luego asintió con la cabeza, agarrando la cuchara y volviendo a revolver su chocolatada.

-Supongo que no puedo oponerme- dijo de pronto, sin apartar la vista de su merienda- no la debes estar pasando muy bien…

Ryoma hizo caso omiso al comentario de su vieja amiga, aunque sabía que era verdad; lo cierto era que desde que había empezado todo esto lo estaba pasando pésimo.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que quería salir a caminar, simplemente quería hacerlo para pensar, para poder ordenar sus pensamientos...todo era tan confuso que creía que se volvería loco.

Al terminar de tomar su café, ambos salieron del bar con rumbo a su hogar, Misaki miraba hacia todos lados, atenta a todo lo que se movía.

-Misaki, si tanto te asusta, ¿Por qué decidiste meterte en esto?-le preguntó súbitamente, la joven lo miro, como si fuera algo obvio

-Por ti, claro, ¿crees que no sé que esto es peligroso?

-Pero te asusta que sea peligroso- le dijo, y de pronto vio pasar a Sakuno corriendo en dirección al colegio, corría con todas sus fuerzas, y se tropezaba seguido… Quiso ir a ayudarla, pero algo lo tomó por sorpresa

-¡Pero me asustas mas tú!- dijo Misaki, casi gritándole- ¡eres tan testarudo e impredecible que me asustas!

Se quedó mudo al escuchar aquello. Sin saber que responder se quedo con la mirada fija en la dirección en la que corría Sakuno. No hacía falta mirarla para saber que expresión tenía en su rostro.

-A mi no me pasará nada, lo sé- le dijo, venteándose a verla contra su voluntad- siempre es a las personas que aprecio a quienes les pasan las cosas- agregó en un susurro doloroso

-Oye, no hagas llorar a la dama

Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a tres hombres bajar de sus motos. El que les había hablado, que se hallaba entre los otros dos, parecía ser el líder, y miraba con desagrado a Ryoma. Los otros dos tenían músculos y estaban tatuados casi en todo el cuerpo.

Ryoma se puso instintivamente delante de la joven, intentando protegerla

-Lo mejor será que ella venga con nosotros, no merece a un debilucho que la hace llorar- dijo el del medio nuevamente, mientras tiraba sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás

Misaki estaba paralizada, el miedo le recorría todo su cuerpo y no podía hablar; apretó con fuerza al brazo de Ryoma, rogando que no le pasara nada.

-No la hice llorar-respondió desafiante, sin moverse de su lugar

-No me gusta cómo me hablas- los dos hombres que se hallaban al lado del tipo comenzaron a acercarse…

No podía dejar de correr, con cada paso sentía todavía más el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberlo dejado allí solo. Había querido regresar varias veces, pero en ningún momento el cuerpo le permitió volver; seguía corriendo hacia adelante, sin poder detenerse.

¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba más confundida que cuando había despertado en aquel hospital…ahora todo parecía mucho más complejo ante sus ojos; ahora podía comprender que había estado pasando por alto muchas cosas importantes de su vida…

¿Hotaka estaría bien? No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sintió cuando el joven la beso, había sido una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas, sumadas a un remordimiento por algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento…o eso creía…

Iba a volver a su casa…sí, eso haría…

De pronto se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que había pasado el colegio, y ya no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Miro hacia todos lados, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda. Por alguna razón, sintió ganas de ver a Ryoma…

Mientras caminaban, Misaki miraba el rostro de su amigo con preocupación. Se habían librado de esos tipos, pero la actitud de Ryoma no solo le parecía extraña, sino que le preocupaba mucho. Desde que se encaminaron de nuevo hacia su casa no había vuelto a hablar, y todo el tiempo se volteaba hacia atrás, como si estuviera preocupado por algo…o por alguien…

FLASHBACK

-No me gusta cómo me hablas- los dos hombres que se hallaban al lado del tipo comenzaron a acercarse…

Ryoma no podía pensar, quería salir corriendo tras Sakuno, pero jamás podría dejar sola a Misaki, tenía que actuar rápido…

Miro hacia sus dos lados, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie lo veía. Luego miro hacia los dos hombres, que lo acorralaron contra la pared, mientras uno de ellos apoyaba una mano en esta, mirando a Misaki de una manera extraña. Ryoma sonrió.

-¿de qué te ríes mocoso?- el hombre que estaba mirando a Misaki desvió su atención hacia él, pero la mirada que le dirigió Ryoma hizo que por un momento casi perdiera el equilibro

-De lo estúpidos que se ven al intentar acosar a una menor-dijo Ryoma. Su voz parecía sarcástica, pero su miraba estaba totalmente seria

-¡¿Qué dices?!-El otro hombre lo golpeó en la cara, Ryoma se quedo mirando el suelo, con una mano apoyada sobre su mejilla dolorida

-Te haré sufrir como nunca antes- dijo él mientras levantaba el puño para golpearlo nuevamente, pero se detuvo cuando Ryoma comenzó a reír, primero por lo bajo, y luego termino riéndose desaforadamente.

Los dos hombres retrocedieron, atónitos por lo que estaba pasando. Misaki también miraba a Ryoma, sin saber que debía pensar de lo que ocurría.

-Oye…-Comenzó el tipo, que parecía ser el jefe, mientras los otros dos se posicionaban a su lado

-¿Qué me harás sufrir? - Dijo Ryoma sin mirarlos, intentando controlarse. Cuando les dirigió la mirada de nuevo, su mirada era cruel y dolorosa-Eres gracioso ¿de verdad sabes sobre dolor? Yo te diré lo que es dolor, dolor es amar a alguien y darte cuenta de que se ah ido con otro, dolor es intentar controlarte sabiendo que lo único que puedes hacer es arruinar la vida de esa persona especial, y de todas las demás personas que te importan, DOLOR es sentirte tan frustrado contigo mismo que ni siquiera puedes pensar con claridad- comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, que retrocedían hacia sus motocicletas- dolor es involucrar a personas que te importan en algo que podría costarles la vida-rio- ¿tú sabes lo que es dolor? Ven y dímelo entonces, porque parece ser que estoy completamente equivocado…

Los hombres se subieron a sus motocicletas, y se fueron a toda prisa gritándose cosas entre ellos. Ryoma los miró alejarse, ahora había decidido lo que haría a continuación.

FINFLASBACK

Llegaron hasta su casa. Misaki miró a Ryoma, que se había quedado parado viendo hacia la puerta.

-Dame la llave, así abro yo- le dijo, intentando sonar despreocupada

-Toca el timbre, voy a salir-Le anunció dándose vuelta, y comenzando a correr

Misaki lo miro, y por unos momentos sintió que ese no era su Ryoma; el Ryoma que había conocido hace tiempo estaba cambiando, y estaba segura de que la razón era una simple mujer…

Se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en las viajes paredes de un edificio de departamentos. No sabía dónde estaba, estaba sola, asustada de todo lo que le rodeaba, ahora todas las cosas que no recordaba le producían temor. Sin saber exactamente cuando sucedió, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Ahora lo recordaba todo. La razón por la que salía con Hotaka… El era un buen chico, y ahora entendía porque había sentido ese remordimiento cuando él la había besado, ahora entendía porque no había sido capaz de soportar su mirada…ahora lo entendía todo; y saberlo no hacía más que lastimarla…

-¿Eres estúpida?

Si, sabía todo, todo menos una cosa… ¿Por qué era Ryoma el causante de todo este sufrimiento? ¿Por qué significaba tanto para ella?

Levanto la mirada hasta posarla en el rostro del joven, que se encontraba parado frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-insistió Ryoma al tiempo que se agachaba a su altura- ¿tienes idea de donde estas? ¿o que podría pasarte?- Parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse

Pero no le importó porque se controlaba, él estaba allí, estaba allí frente a ella…

No pudo soportarlo, se abalanzo contra él y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, comenzando a llorar. ¿Quién era Ryoma? ¿Qué eran esos recuerdos del acuario? ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

-Sa…-comenzó a decir Ryoma, asombrado

-¡Te odio!-gritó ella- ¡ Te odio te odio te odio!

Ryoma la miro con tristeza, pero entendía la situación. Aun sabiendo eso, la abrazó, intentando consolarla.

-¡¿Por qué me está pasando esto?!-gemía la chica en sus brazos

Sakuno lo golpeaba, y Ryoma continuaba sin decir nada. No sabía que decir, y solo podía abrazar el cuerpo frágil de Sakuno entre sus brazos. Se sentía inútil nuevamente; allí la tenía, tan angustiada y asustada que no podía controlar sus lagrimas…y el no podía hacer nada por ella…

-Lo siento, Sakuno…


End file.
